


Stark Realisation

by black_blade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Iron Man 1, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: Harry had no idea that a one-night stand would lead to something more. Tony had no idea what he was walking into when he focused his attention on a man that he knew was trouble. Starts pre-Ironman and Post Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 233
Kudos: 3382
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers, Fics I Could Read A Thousand More Times, Leriti, Suggested Good Reads, best fanfics ive read





	1. Chapter One

Harry nursed the beer in front of him as the sounds of the busy bar rolled over him. He'd lost count of the amount of alcohol that he'd consumed as he sat there. The burn in his stomach and his slow thinking told him that he'd had enough, two drinks back. He just lifted up the bottle and sipped at the beer.

He didn't react any more than glance up at the man that sat down at the table across from him and placed two beers down. His facial hair was well-groomed under his nose and chin but had a wild look to the rest of his hair. His eyes glinted with interest and he was wearing a top of the line dress shirt, jacket and pants. He gave off the sense of a playboy dressed up like a businessman on the town. Harry barely gave him a glance as the man pushed one of the beers towards him with an arrogant smile.

"Something I can help you with?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"Possibly," the man replied, with an American accent. "My name is Tony Stark."

Harry just waved his hand as he drank the rest of his beer in one go, ignoring the one that Tony had placed down.

"Nice to know," Harry stated as he stood. "Table is all yours."

The man paused at that as Harry gave him a nod and weaved his way out of the bar. Once someone found him, he knew his time of being anonymous was over. Harry walked out onto the street, followed by the smell of smoke and the thudding beat of music. His steps weren't steady but he made do as he staggered away from the bar.

"Hey!" Tony called out and Harry glanced back. "I brought you a drink."

"Great for you," Harry yelled back and kept walking.

"At least give me your name," Tony tried.

Harry turned back to the man, unsure why he was being so insistent. Now that he knew that Tony wasn't aware of who he was. Tony stepped forward smoothly and Harry took that in as well as the arrogant smile on the man's lips. Harry gave him a once over and that smile widened. He knew what the man was after.

"I can see that you're interested," Tony stated mildly. "How about your name then?"

"Harry Potter," Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Tony purred with a glint in his eyes. "What about that drink?"

Harry held himself still for a few moments before nodding. He was sure the alcohol in his system had more to do with the decision than his head. Well, one of them at least.

"Why not," Harry stated.

He should have known better.

xXx

Harry woke with a pounding headache and a body draped over his back. He had vague images of drinking and being fucked but they kept slipping away as his head pounded. He did know that he'd enjoyed himself as much as his partner had. In fact, he could feel the uncomfortable stiffness from having too much fun. He gently nudged the body above him until he rolled off him. Harry wiggled to sit on the side of the bed and held his head as the world still rocked around him.

A groan had him looking over his shoulder at Tony. The man gave him a sly smile as Harry pulled himself from the bed. He could see the interest there as Harry turned away and casually walked into the bathroom. He wasn't sure who had paid for the hotel room as he turned the shower on. He took his time to wash off what they'd done last night. He felt more human as he stepped back into the bedroom and hooked up his pants from the floor.

"Going so soon?" Tony asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

Harry just grabbed up his shirt and tugged it on as he glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned at the time.

"I shouldn't even be here," Harry grunted.

"Having regrets?" Tony questioned and Harry paused.

Harry stalked towards the seated man and Tony tensed. Harry just curled a hand around the back of his head and tugged him into a burning kiss. Tony pulled on him until Harry was straddling his lap as he deepened the kiss and his hands roamed. They pulled back when the need to breathe became an issue. Harry looked into those dark eyes before him and a smile curved up his lips.

"No," Harry stated before pulling the man into another kiss.

Harry eased back before slipping from the bed. He walked over to the small desk in the room. He could feel Tony's eyes on him the whole way as he picked up a pen and wrote down his number. He turned back to the seated man, clearly seeing what kind of reaction he'd had on him.

"In case another beer is on offer," Harry stated and Tony gave a laugh.

"You don't want one for the road?" Tony questioned as he stood up.

Harry took in that hard body and half hard cock in interest before sighing.

"I have to go," Harry said as he picked up his watch. "I'm already late for work."

"Then what's another hour?" Tony tried.

"More yelling," Harry countered. "I'm not looking forward to seeing the messages on my phone."

Tony laughed and grabbed him this time and Harry surrendered to his kiss. The man was about a foot taller than him as a hand cupped his ass and drew him closer. He folded into him as his own hands wandered, taking in the feel of his naked skin. His shaky memory bringing up images of what they'd done.

Harry pulled back with a gasp as Tony tightened his hold on his ass. He tried to step back but Tony had a hold on him.

"I have work to do," Harry stated and Tony sighed.

"Don't we all," Tony said with a smirk and released him. "You better not have given me a fake number."

Harry gave him a smile.

"With the headache I have right now," Harry responded. "That is possible."

Tony laughed and gave him a fond look. Harry just gave him a quick kiss before strolling towards the door.

"Harry," Tony called and he turned back. "I'll be in touch."

"Sure you will," Harry replied.

"I will," Tony promised as Harry opened the door and left.

xXx

"You look like shit."

Harry groaned and turned to his partner and Ron Weasley gave him a grin.

"Kingsley wasn't impressed when he couldn't get a hold of you," Ron remarked as he sat back in his seat. "After two days off, I was expecting you to look refreshed not looking dead on your feet."

"Rough night," Harry replied but Ron's grin just widened.

"What was his name?"

"Shut it."

Ron laughed then Kingsley appeared with a glare and Harry groaned.

"Potter!" Kingsley snapped. "My office."

"Yes, sir."

xXx

Harry looked around the restaurant in interest as he shifted his gun holster to a more comfortable position. His wand was concealed behind the weapon while his badge hung beside it. He could easily grab either weapon as he waited for Tony to arrive. The text had been short and to the point. The man was in town and this was the only time that Harry had.

He'd come straight from the Auror department and still wore his uniform. He'd gotten more than a few glances while he waited in the fancy restaurant and if he'd known they'd be dinning at such a place, he would have changed. Not that the black dress shirt and combat pants stood out as a uniform. But the gun stood out on the streets of London, since he'd taken off his long black jacket.

Harry's eye caught on Tony the moment that he arrived and his eyes weren't the only ones. A quick dig into the other man's name had turned up all the information that he needed to know. Harry stood and Tony's eyes flicked over him, pausing slightly on his gun and badge.

"A man in uniform," Tony remarked as he held his hand out.

"Came straight from work," Harry replied as he took his hand. "Is this how we are playing it?"

"Do you want a hug and a kiss?' Tony questioned and Harry let that slide.

"I ordered beers," Harry told him as he retook his seat. "I also did a background check on you."

"From the badge on your belt are you with the police?" Tony questioned. "A detective?"

"MI6," Harry replied easily. "A special branch of MI6, in fact."

"You can say that?"

"Sure," Harry said with a sly smile. "If they don't like what you do with the information then you won't remember this conversation."

Tony laughed and Harry sat back in his seat with a beer in hand.

"Now, I know why I couldn't get much of a background check on you," Tony remarked casually and Harry laughed this time.

"Have you eaten here before?" Harry questioned as he picked up the menu. "Can't say that I eat at these kinds of restaurants."

"How long do we have before you have to go back to work?" Tony asked, instead.

Harry looked at his watch, it was close to six.

"I'm on the clock now but they know not to call me unless the world is ending," Harry answered. "I do have to check in at ten."

"How about we have a meal now," Tony suggested. "And dessert at my hotel?"

Harry gave the man a smile, "Sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Wow, I've been blown away by the response to this story. :-) Just a warning though that I'm not a huge fan of Ironman (so there might be some inconsistencies in that fandom) however I like the idea of Tony Stark. Enjoy.

xXx

Harry sighed when his phone beeped making a few other Aurors look over at him. He just shrugged and pulled the phone out. He thumbed it onto silent mode before looking at the screen.

 _'What's my superspy up to?'_ Tony had written.

 _'Briefing before a mission,'_ Harry texted back as he kept an ear on the meeting.

_'I'm in London for the next two days.'_

_'I leave tomorrow morning.'_

_'Can we meet for a drink at nine tonight?'_

_'Sure, send me time and place.'_

"Potter!" Kingsley's voice whipped out.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said as he slipped his phone away.

The meeting kept rolling on but Harry couldn't keep his mind on the briefing. He'd been an Auror close to ten years and at the age of twenty-seven, he'd made a name for himself beyond the fact that he'd survived the killing curse. He'd kept in contact with Tony Stark for the last six months but they'd only had a chance to meet face to face a few times. He knew who the man was but Tony would still complain that he couldn't find out anything about him. Which had gained him the nickname; Superspy.

Harry didn't mind due to the fact it was Tony calling him that. It was easier to say that he worked for MI6, which was the cover story for Aurors, than the fact that he worked for the Ministry of Magic. Once the meeting wrapped up, Harry hurried out of the room, gaining him a few sideway looks from his team members but he didn't care.

Harry shrugged out of his robes at his locker in the department. He grabbed out his go bag and checked that he had everything for the mission tomorrow. He would collect anything else from his house after meeting Tony. He settled his jacket into place and checked to make sure anything magical in nature was concealed. He wouldn't put it past Tony to go snooping in his bag, in fact, he kind of expected it from the man. He tugged a brush through his hair and glanced in the small mirror.

"Going out?" Ron questioned.

"Yes," Harry replied as he closed his locker. "Tony texted me, he's in town for the next two days."

Ron glanced at him before he gave him a nod and grin as he closed his own locker.

"That's bad timing," Ron remarked.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he adjusted his jacket.

"Well," Ron stated. "Enjoy, I'll see you tomorrow. If you're late Kingsley will rip you a new one."

Harry clapped a hand to Ron's shoulder before walking out of the department. He made his way through the Ministry and out onto the streets of London. He glanced at the text before waving a cab down. Harry looked up at the high-end hotel that he was dropped off out the front of before walking into the lobby and to the lift. He walked in like he owned the place and no one stopped him.

Tony liked to flash his cash around as Harry stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the penthouse. He strolled down the short hallway and knocked on the door and waited. His hand slipped down to the gun on his belt and rested there. It was an instinctive move before he adjusted the strap of his bag while he waited. Harry focused on the door when it opened and Tony stood there with a smile on his face.

"Harry," Tony whispered.

"Hey," Harry said before he was cut off as Tony stepped forward and dragged him into a kiss.

Tony stepped them back into the room and Harry quickly shut the door behind him. Tony's hands slipped under his jacket and Harry shrugged out of it. He grabbed the man and pulled him close with a groan.

"God, you smell nice." Harry moaned.

"I aim to please," Tony replied as his fingers made quick work of Harry's belt.

Harry quickly grabbed his holster before his pants could fall down with one hand as he stepped out of his shoes. Tony pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his own belt. Harry took that in as he slipped his gun from his holster and Tony's eyes caught on the weapon. Harry checked the safety was on before he placed it on the table.

"Came armed this time?" Tony laughed.

"I did just come from work," Harry remarked as he laid his bag down with care.

"I'm sure I can make you forget that," Tony purred as he let his pants drop.

Harry took in the man's naked form and felt himself harden. He quickly slipped out of his pants and underwear. He gave Tony a grin as the man's eyes wandered over his skin.

"I'm sure that you can," Harry purred as he stalked forward. "Just as long as I'm not late for my mission in the morning."

"Then we better get started," Tony answered as he grabbed a hold of his hips and pulled him close.

They didn't make it far as Harry fell back on the lounge and from the fact that Tony had set up condoms and lube on the coffee table, that had been his plan. Tony followed him down and settled between his legs as he took one of his nipples into his mouth and Harry groaned. Tony seemed to like taking control and Harry didn't mind. He wiggled slightly as Tony breached him with one finger as he kissed down his side before taking his cock into his mouth.

Harry groaned loudly and Tony chuckled as he pulled back and looked down at him. His eyes held a glint as he palmed the oil and slicked up his hand. Harry just grabbed up a condom and quickly rolled it onto Tony's hard cock and gave it a tug.

"Eager?" Tony purred as he settled back into place.

Harry just placed his hands above his head as he tilted his hips. He wound a leg around Tony's waist and gave him a sly grin. The man's eyes darkened as he leaned over him and drew him into a kiss as he pushed into him. Harry groaned and bucked up as Tony grabbed his wrists in one hand. Tony pinned him down as he slowly thrust forward until he lost control and took him hard.

Harry just tried to keep up as he shifted slightly and groaned. Tony's hands were rough as he grabbed his hip in a vice like grip. His other hand pinned his hands above him and Harry wiggled slightly. Pain and pleasure mixing together just the way he liked it before Tony tipped over and came hard. Harry hissed as the man landed on him, his cock still hard between them.

Tony released him before slipping down his body and snagging up a condom on the way. He quickly rolled it down his cock before taking him into his mouth. Harry groaned loudly before he was coming quickly. He looked up to see Tony watching him.

"Come here," Harry whispered.

Tony settled between his legs again and Harry wrapped them around his waist as he took him into a kiss.

"We have all night," Harry whispered.

"I'll order in," Tony replied and Harry laughed.

xXx

Tony walked over to the table in interest, while Harry had a shower, and picked up the gun that Harry had placed there. He knew that Harry worked for the government but to see the weapon was something else. In the states, it wouldn't have meant much but here in the UK it spoke volumes. He placed the weapon back down and picked up the man's pants and looked at the holster and the badge on his belt. It held the shield of the crown but nothing else. He was sure that Harry would have a warrant card with his name and department on it but it wasn't in his pants. His wallet was and it had other cards with his date of birth, name and photo. He knew that Harry was who he said he was. He'd found his birth certificate but not much after his eleventh birthday. He'd finished high school at a posh Scottish school but again fell off the radar. He was sure that he'd been recruited straight from school which spoke volumes about his skills.

Tony placed the pants over the chair and the wallet next to the gun before picking up Harry's bag. It held what he expected for a man about to head out on a mission for the government. He was happy to see the bullet proof vest built into a black leather vest and knew at least Harry had some protection. He had a spare gun and two clips. A packet of bullets and a few other items. He found Harry's warrant card and looked it over in interest. He knew that it wouldn't give him anything, he'd already tried. It did confirm where Harry worked.

There were three sets of clothes, which spoke how long that Harry expected to be away. The bathroom door opening had him looking over to see Harry standing there in just a towel. Tony just placed the warrant card onto the table, not the least bit embarrassed about being caught snooping. Tony's eyes trailed down that hard chest of a man that was ten years younger than him and lived a very active lifestyle.

"I thought you would go pawing through my bag," Harry remarked as he walked over. "Hand me over some pants, would you?"

Tony held out a pair of jeans and Harry dropped the towel as he pulled them on. His hair still wet from the shower that he'd just taken and Tony could see the faint scar on his forehead. Harry focused back on him and Tony gave him a smile.

"What?" Harry uttered and Tony's smile widened.

"You have that just been shagged look," Tony remarked and Harry laughed. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not fussed," Harry replied as he snagged up a shirt and tugged it on. "Anything you want."

"Can I ask a personal question?" Tony broached and those green eyes focused back on him. "Do you like ice cream and chocolate?"

Harry laughed again and Tony felt lighter at the sound. No one else had been able to do that than his eyes fell on the gun on the table. He wasn't sure that he could live with the secrets surrounding Harry Potter but as he looked down into his green eyes. He was willing to try.

xXx

Tony sighed when his phone went off while he was in a meeting and he looked at the screen then did a double take.

"Um, excuse me." Tony said to the room. "My assistant, Ms Potts, will take over while I deal with a problem that has just come up."

Whispers went around the room but Tony was already halfway to the door. He quickly grabbed a hold of the first computer that he came across. He looked at the text from Harry and quickly entered the GPS address that he'd sent. It was out of character for Harry and it had him on edge. The fact that the address led to a location outside of Malibu had him calling a car. He plotted the GPS location on his phone and hurried downstairs.

"Turn off here," Tony ordered his driver.

"Yes, sir." Happy replied.

Tony sat in the passenger seat as he directed his friend to the location that Harry had given him.

"Pull over," Tony ordered and quickly jumped out of the car.

Tony followed his phone as Happy pulled his gun and followed behind. The man hadn't asked questions and Tony was grateful for that. They made their way further into the bushland until Tony saw something up ahead. He cursed and rushed forward.

"Sir?" Happy called out behind him.

Tony ignored him as he fell to his knees before the still body of Harry. He had blood on his face and clothes as he gently eased him onto his back. He's been stabbed at some point where his hand lay on his stomach. There was blood everywhere even on his phone which lay beside him. Happy cursed as he pulled a cloth from his pocket and pushed it against the gaping wound. Harry was breathing raggedly as Tony placed his fingers to his throat and counted his pulse.

"There's nothing here," Happy remarked as he looked around. "He's been in a fight with someone but not here. He would have left a track-"

"We have to get him to a hospital," Tony cut in as he picked up Harry's phone.

"And quickly," Happy agreed then paused. "Who is he?"

"A friend," Tony replied.

He looked at the home screen on Harry's phone and noticed the missed calls and messages but without a passcode he couldn't see much more. Happy nodded but Tony knew that he would have to explain later. Happy groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, with one of Harry's arms over his shoulders and Tony quickly got under Harry's other side. The man was completely out as Tony slipped his phone away in his pocket.

They made their way back to the car quickly and laid Harry out in the backseat. His breathing was harsh as Tony looked down at his bloody face. He gently brushed his hair to the side, he'd been in a fight alright. He held the cloth to the stab wound and his hand was soon soaked in his blood. He felt coldness in his stomach and hoped they wouldn't be too late.

By the time that the hospital came into view, he could tell that Harry was struggling to breath. Happy pulled up at emergency entrance and they quickly had him laid out on a stretcher. Tony noticed Happy taking in the fact that Harry wore a bullet proof vest, had an empty gun holster and badge on his belt. Tony just followed after until the nurses stopped him. Tony then noticed the blood on his hands, Harry's blood.

"Sir?" Happy questioned softly.

Tony just stalked to the bathroom to wash the blood off. Happy a silent shadow behind him the whole way. He looked at the man from the mirror and knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore the conversation. He made sure they were alone before turning to the man.

"He's my lover," Tony admitted and Happy paused.

"Harry?" Happy asked.

"Yes," Tony answered.

"He was missing a gun and had a vest on," Happy pressed. "Police?"

"He works for the UK government," Tony replied. "Something must have gone wrong."

Suddenly a phone rang and Tony pulled out Harry's phone and looked at the screen. 'Kingsley' was the caller ID and Tony hesitated slightly before answering.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"Who are you?" A man demanded roughly, with a British accent.

"Tony Stark," Tony answered. "Would you be Kingsley?"

"Yes," the man said. "Where's Potter?"

"At St Vincent's hospital in Malibu."

"Fuck," Kingsley cursed. "You're Harry's Tony. How is he?"

"I don't know," Tony replied, unsure what he thought about people knowing about him. "He was stabbed."

"We just got informed that something went wrong," Kingsley told him. "I'll send his partner your way to offer support."

Kingsley then hung up and Tony could feel his stomach twist into knots. His thoughts had stuttered on the word 'partner,' they had never spoken about how their relationship worked.

"He's sending someone," Tony told Happy. "We should get back out there."


	3. Chapter Three

Harry woke slowly to the feeling of being drugged and the smell of a hospital. He wasn't sure what had happened as he blinked his eyes open then frowned at the man seated next to him. He had a laptop out in front of him and was focused on something on the screen. Harry took in the sight as he lay there. He must have made some kind of noise for Tony looked over and they locked eyes.

"Harry!" Tony exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

Harry cringed at the loud noise as Tony placed his laptop down and grabbed his hand. Harry felt heavy and something tight was wrapped around his abdomen.

"Don't like hospitals," Harry muttered and Tony quirked a smile.

"I have to agree with that," Tony replied. "I spoke to a Kingsley on your phone, he said that he was sending your partner here."

Harry nodded slightly, then winced as it pulled on his neck.

"Ron," Harry gasped and closed his eyes.

"What type of partner?" Tony questioned.

"What?" Harry whispered as he blinked his eyes open.

"What type of partner?" Tony repeated.

"Work," Harry replied then frowned at the expression on Tony's face. "Did you think there was someone else?"

Tony nodded and Harry tightened his hold on his hand. He could feel sleep tugging at him and he gave Tony a fond look before the drugs pulled him back down.

xXx

"For fuck sake!"

Tony started and looked over at the red head in the doorway and knew straight away it was Harry's partner. The red head walked in like he owned the place and gave him a look over. He was dressed casually, in jeans and a dark shirt, but had the same bearing that he saw in Harry.

"Who are you?" The man demanded with a British accent similar to Harry's.

"Tony Stark," Tony replied mildly. "You may know me from such shows as-"

"I know who you are," the man cut in. "I'm Ron Weasley, this idiot's partner."

Tony bristled at the tone of voice but he could see the concern in Ron's eyes as he looked at Harry. The man then started cursing as he walked over to the bed.

"I spoke to the Doctor," Ron said, turning to him. "They got him a good one."

"Who would 'they' be?" Tony questioned.

"That's a long story," Ron replied. "Let's just say that Harry has made enemies and they catch up with him every now and again. They must have gotten the drop on him."

"And you weren't there to have his back?"

"No, I wasn't," Ron snapped and turned a glare on to him. "I also can't tell you any more than that."

"Government secret?"

"Something like that," Ron remarked and looked him over. "You're not what I was expecting."

"Just what were you expecting?" Tony questioned as he leaned forward in his chair and Ron shrugged.

Ron touched Harry's hand and Tony tensed at the intimate move. He then noticed the wedding ring on the other man's finger. Ron glanced over at him and Tony gave him an arrogant smirk.

"I'm sure that you can look after him," Ron remarked. "He did call you for help and not us. I'll leave you my number and if you need anything just call me. I'll be here until Harry is well enough to come home."

Ron wrote down a number and held it out, Tony took it in his hand. Ron gave him a nod before leaving and Tony felt like he knew less now than when Ron had arrived.

xXx

Harry looked up at the mansion, that Tony's driver had pulled up out the front of, in interest. He could feel fatigue tugging at him already as he pulled himself out of the car. He braced his hand on the hood of the car as his other hand clenched on his stomach. Tony stood there, looking well-groomed with his sunglasses taking up half his face. Harry felt the opposite to the way that Tony looked. Harry eased himself onto his feet and glanced around the sprawling grounds.

Tony looked over at him but Harry could tell that he had his public face on. He stumbled forward a step and was happy that Tony didn't try to help him. By the time that they made it to the foyer of the mansion, Harry was sweating and not in a good mood.

"Bedroom?" Harry gasped and Tony looked at him in concern.

"This way," Tony replied and they slowly walked down the hallway.

Harry paused with his hand braced on the wall as he panted. He shut his eyes as pain tightened its claws into his stomach. Tony stood silently next to him and just waited.

"Not normally the way we spend time together," Harry rasped.

"Yes," Tony said mildly. "Walking is giving you trouble, I believe that three rounds of sex might be beyond you."

Harry chuckled and looked up and into his lover's face. Tony gave him a smirk with a glint in his eyes. Harry just slung an arm around his shoulders and Tony took it with good grace. Tony helped him the rest of the way and gently eased him down onto the bed. Harry lay there on his back as Tony shifted through the bag from the hospital.

"Let's get some drugs into you," Tony suggested with a smile. "Then you might be up to one round of sex."

Harry chuckled and gave Tony a fond look.

xXx

Tony walked into the guest room to find Harry still curled up in the bed. It felt odd to have the man in his house but right at the same time. After seeing Harry on and off for almost a year having him in his domain, seemed like the next step. He also knew it wouldn't last, Harry had his job and home in London and Tony lived here in Malibu. Tony stepped closer and brushed Harry's hair back, revealing the bruising down his face.

Harry woke with a start then hissed a breath. Those green eyes focused on him in pain and Tony wondered if the doctors had released him too early.

"Did you want something to eat?" Tony questioned.

Harry nodded and slowly sat up on the side of the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Tony looked the bruises, cuts and the white dressing, covering the stab wound, over carefully. His lover had been in one hell of a fight. Harry shifted the sheet and Tony noticed that he wasn't wearing anything and he took in the rest of him.

"I thought you just slept naked when I'm in the bed," Tony remarked.

Harry chuckled and gave him that look that had his stomach flipping.

"Hand me some pants," Harry requested and Tony grabbed them up.

Harry slipped into them carefully, taking his time before standing. He was a little unsteady but better then when they'd arrived that morning. Tony looked him over with a smirk on his face and Harry sighed.

"I don't plan on landing on my ass," Harry pointed out.

"We never do," Tony replied with a smile. "Doesn't stop it from happening."

Harry chuckled as he grabbed a shirt and tugged it on.

"Food then more sleep," Harry commented.

xXx

Tony soon learned that Harry could get into anything. Any lock or security method that he used, wouldn't work against the man. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or challenged. It's not that he wanted to hide anything from Harry, he was just used to hiding some parts of himself away since he lived such a public life with his work. He also learned that Harry healed quickly which interested him but the doctors hadn't been concerned. Tony wondered how much longer that Harry would be staying with him before he had to go back to work. He could tell that he was already restless after a few weeks.

Harry was full of secrets that he couldn't tell him and he'd walked in on him on the phone more than once. Harry would give him a wave and walk outside where Tony couldn't hear him. Any question that Harry could answer, he would. Any that he couldn't, he would say as much and Tony found that interesting. He was learning that there was a fine line with Harry and his work which just intrigued him even more. Which led to a game of how much Tony could pull out of the other man before he hit that line.

"Where did you get that scar?" Tony asked, one night as they ate dinner.

"This one?" Harry asked as he brushed his forehead and Tony nodded. "My parents were murdered when I was about a year old. I survived the night but received this scar."

"It looks intentional," Tony pressed.

"I suppose it was," Harry mused as he leaned back in his seat. "The whole house was destroyed in the effort. The roof collapsed and everything."

"You were in there at the time?"

"Yes, on the second floor. I have no idea how I survived that…I saw the house about ten years ago, I shouldn't have survived."

"I'm glad you did," Tony said and Harry locked eyes with him. "You went to live with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yes," Harry answered with a faraway look to his eyes. "I shouldn't have survived that either."

"Then you turned eleven," Tony added.

"Then I turned eleven," Harry agreed.

They fell into silence, because Tony knew that Harry couldn't say anything on that and Harry didn't want to make up lies. They let that fall between them as they ate, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. Harry reached out and laid his hand on Tony's arm.

"If I could tell you," Harry whispered, his eyes giving away more than his words. "I would, Tony. I'm sorry."

"You're leaving soon," Tony stated more than questioned.

Harry sighed and nodded, he'd been there a few weeks already. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled something out and held it out to Tony.

"Here," Harry offered. "I had Ron pick this up for me."

Tony took the gold pendent on a leather cord from the other man's hand and looked at the design. It was Celtic knotwork twisted around in a design that looked vaguely familiar.

"For protection," Harry explained, looking uncomfortable. "It could save your life."

Tony gave Harry a soft look while the man gave him a smile. Tony could see a life with Harry but he could also see that Harry had work to do before he could settle down. Tony slipped the leather cord over his head and tightened it to the right length.

"Thank you," Tony offered, then paused. "When was Ron here?"

Harry gave him one of those smiles that had his stomach flopping.


	4. Chapter Four

The day had started normal enough and quickly went downhill. Harry sat rooted to the spot as he stared at his TV in horror. The news replaying the images, again, of Tony's armoured vehicle getting attacked then the video cutting out. He felt hollow as he sat there, unable to move. He didn't even twitch, when his phone went off beside him, he couldn't think past that image. Tony was gone, they'd been given chance after chance and he'd put work before them. He bowed his head as he felt the grief bubble up inside.

"Harry?"

Harry slowly lifted his head to see Hermione standing there. The woman rushed forward and quickly took him in a tight hug. Harry just held his best friend, that hollow feeling spreading through him. Taking over his thoughts while Hermione just held him.

xXx

"Potter," Harry answered his phone.

"Harry," a familiar voice said over the phone. "It's Harold."

"Happy," Harry said as he sat down at his desk. "Any news?"

"Nothing so far," Happy told him. "The military are still trying to get into the area around the site. They are not holding out much luck at this stage. However, they have mentioned that if he is still alive that a ransom may be issued."

"I can help with that," Harry told him as he played with a pen at his table. "It's been three days."

"Yes," Happy answered. "We are running things as normal here until we have more information…I'm sorry that I can't give you anything more than that."

"Thank you," Harry sighed. "Just keep me informed and if you need any help let me know."

"Okay, bye."

Harry held his phone in his hand for a while as his mind ran off on what had happened to Tony. He then glanced around the office before picking up his bag and leaving the department. Kingsley would understand why he left.

xXx

Tony felt dead on his feet but he needed a phone. Needed to let Harry know that he was safe and alive. They hadn't allowed him a phone beyond informing his company that he was alive.

"Can I have a phone yet?" Tony demanded, not for the first time.

"Sorry, sir." The officer replied, again. "Not until we are back at base."

Tony leaned back in his seat as he fought against exhaustion and the pain in his chest. He couldn’t sleep until he knew that Harry was aware that he was alive and somewhat well. He needed to hear his voice and know that after three months that Harry was also alive and well.

It took another day before someone had had enough of him and dropped a phone in his hand. Tony dialled a number from memory and listened as it rang out.

"Harry," Tony left on the voice mail. "Harry, I'm safe and headed back home. I'll try calling again when I can."

Tony hung up and sighed, his hand reached up and touched on the pendent still hanging around his neck. He wasn't sure why his captors hadn't seen it but he was grateful. It had gotten him through. He looked at the phone and dialled again with the same results but he didn't leave a message this time. He handed the satellite phone back to the officer before finding somewhere to crash.

xXx

Harry felt dead on his feet, he'd just gotten back from a hard mission. He staggered into his house and was looking forward to sprawling out on his bed for a few hours of sleep. He paused as he placed his bag down and grabbed out his phone. He then noticed that he'd received a message. He lifted the phone up to listen to the voice mail.

_'Harry…Harry, I'm safe and headed back home. I'll try calling again when I can.'_

Harry froze at the voice; he knew that voice very well. He played the message again as he collapsed in a chair. He felt faint as the blood drained from his face.

Tony was alive.

He jumped to his feet and over to the TV and switched it on the news.

Tony was alive.

Harry grabbed up his bag and hurried back out of the house and to the airport. He called Kingsley on the way and told him what was happening.

"Take the time you need," Kingsley said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Stay safe, Harry."

Harry caught the first flight he could to Malibu, California. He was held up at the airport by his weapon and other items in his bag but a quick call had him boarding the plane without a problem. He was so exhausted but he could only sleep for about an hour as his mind wouldn't settle. When he arrived at the airport, he wasn't sure where to go but he was sure that Stark Industries was well known. He walked up to the first cab and slipped into the back. He knew that he must have looked rough for the driver's hands tightened on the steering wheel before he turned in his seat and looked at him.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Do you know where Stark Industries is?" Harry questioned.

"Sure," the man replied and pulled into traffic.

Harry didn't take much notice of anything passing him by. He did keep an ear on the radio as they played the news and took note when the name Tony Stark was mentioned.

"Funny that they mention Stark," the driver remarked over his shoulder. "It's been busy around there lately."

"That's why I'm here," Harry lied. "I work at their other branch."

"In the UK?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Do you know anything about this Tony Stark?"

"Came out with this big speech," the driver replied. "He used to make weapons, now he's talking about changing to amour. Same, same, if you ask me."

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

The driver went on for a while before it got too busy on the streets around Stark Industries. Harry paid him before getting out and weaving through the crowds. It would be a lot easier if Harry knew where Tony lived but he was sure that the man wouldn't be there. Tony was very much like him when it came to work. Harry pushed his way to the front of the crowd and took in the security guards.

"Hey!" Harry called out and the man looked over, Harry held up his warrant card. "I need to talk to Harold Hogan or Tony Stark."

The security man walked closer and took his badge and warrant card in hand before he spoke into his radio.

"Let him in," the man ordered the other man on the gate and Harry stepped through. "Come with me."

Harry followed behind the man as he was led into the lobby, they paused at the metal detector. Harry pulled his gun and placed it on the counter with his badge.

"Any other weapons?" The man asked.

Harry placed his bag on the counter next to his gun.

"Look after that for me," Harry told the man behind the counter. "If you lose anything from that bag, I'll skin you alive."

"Threats don't work here, Harry."

Harry turned to see Harold Hogan walking towards him. He looked the man over as Happy did the same. The man looked tired and Harry was sure that he looked the same. Happy picked up his bag and placed Harry's gun into it and held it up.

"I'll look after this," Happy told him. "Tony's in a meeting and I'm sure that he will rush out once he knows that you are here."

"So, I'm guessing that you won't tell him until after he's done," Harry remarked and didn't take offence at that.

"Got it in one," Happy replied and looked him over. "You okay?"

Harry gave him a glare that he knew that the man didn't deserve but he was in that kind of mood. Happy nodded sharply and led the way.

"I'll have some food sent up to you," Happy told him when he opened a door into a large and comfortable office. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he looked around the room. "When did you know he was alive?"

"A few of days ago," Happy said. "I was as much in the dark as you were. I know that Tony has been trying to get a hold of you."

"I was on a mission," Harry answered as he looked back at him. "I got his message when I turned my phone on then I was on a plane here."

"You look a little rough," Happy commented. "There's a bathroom next door. I'll tell Tony that you are here the moment that he's out of that meeting."

Harry nodded then looked at his bag. Happy held it out, gun and all and that spoke volumes of the trust that the man had in him.

"Thanks," Harry offered.

Happy left him alone and Harry sighed as he looked around.

xXx

Tony stepped out of the meeting, his fake smile sliding from his face the moment that the cameras couldn't see him anymore. Happy quickly blocked his way and Tony raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes?" Tony questioned as the man stepped in close.

"Harry is in your office," Happy reported and Tony felt a bolt go through him. "Security held him up, due to his weapon and the fact that he's still dressed in his uniform."

Happy stepped back and gave him a nod and Tony felt relief rush through him.

"Tony," Pepper called and Tony looked that way. "I have some papers that need your signature."

"Later," Tony stated as he started walking and Pepper fell into step with him.

"It will only take a moment," Pepper tried.

"I have something more pressing," Tony countered.

"Then your company falling apart?"

Tony turned to Pepper and took note of the way that she stood.

"Yes," Tony stated as he opened his office door. "Much more important."

Pepper huffed and he knew that there was an argument building. He just gave her a hard look and she paused; he was not backing down from this.

"How long will you take then?" Pepper relented.

"How long it takes," Tony replied and glanced into the room.

Harry stood there watching them and Tony's eyes roamed over him. Pepper shifted slightly to see around him then frowned. Tony just sighed and walked into the room and Pepper followed after and shut the door behind her. He knew that this day would come. The timing wasn't great as his eyes took in everything about the man standing there. He could understand why security had balked at letting Harry through. He had that edge of danger around him that spoke of a criminal or federal police.

"Pepper," Tony introduced with a wave of his hand. "This is Harry Potter, my lover. Harry, this is my assistant, Pepper Potts."

Pepper's smile froze at the introduction as Harry stepped forward. He painted an intimidating figure even if he was shorter than Pepper. His hair was wild and he had stubble on his cheeks and chin. He looked really rough and in need of a shower and a shave. He wore a black leather vest that Tony knew hid a bullet proof vest, over his black shirt and combat pants. He looked like he worked for the military as he stood there with his feet braced, he had the stance of a solider. His green eyes were intense as he looked at them. Tony could see that his holster was empty but his badge was on show, since he wasn't wearing his jacket.

"Um, nice to meet you." Pepper stuttered and held out her hand.

"And you," Harry intoned, his slight British accent shinnying through.

"Are you with the police?" Pepper questioned as her eyes flicked to the badge.

"In the UK," Harry replied.

Tony just wished that she would leave, it had been over three hard months since he'd seen Harry. Pepper glanced over to him and must have picked up on that for she quickly fled. Harry and Tony eyed each other off for a second before they both moved. Tony took Harry in a hard hug, taking in the feel and scent of the man. He was sure that Harry was doing the same. 

"I came as soon as I got your message," Harry whispered into his ear.

Tony just held him close and felt something unwind in him. After an undetermined amount of time, he released Harry and the man stepped back. Those green eyes roamed over him and Tony shifted.

"Harry," Tony whispered. "I need to tell you something."

Harry focused on him before reaching up and laying his hand on his chest. Right where the Arc Reactor lay, Tony winced and Harry snatched his hand back. Tony grabbed his hand and placed it back on the Reactor. Harry's face was closed off as he held his eyes while his fingers traced the outside of the device.

"What did you do?" Harry whispered.

"It was the only way," Tony said softly. "It was this or my death."

Harry gently popped each button of Tony's shirt open and took in the Arc Reactor. Tony tried not to shift under that stare, Harry's fingers were gentle but the flesh was still tender.

"What have you done," Harry repeated as his eyes flicked up. "This is poison, you have just delayed your death."

"A delay is better than death," Tony stated as took a step back. "If you can't deal with this…"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair and for a second Tony thought that he was going to walk out on him. Harry then looked up and Tony could see just how tired the other man was.

"Come here," Harry beckoned gently and Tony stepped forward. "This might feel strange."

Tony frowned as Harry brought both his hands up and placed them on his chest. Harry closed his eyes and Tony felt something warm rush through him. It started where Harry's hands were placed and spread out. He'd never felt anything like it before. He then noticed that Harry's hands were shaking slightly and there was a sheen of sweat to his brow.

"Harry," Tony uttered. "Whatever you are doing, you have to stop."

Harry staggered back and Tony quickly grabbed his arm.

"Whoa," Tony cried and eased him down into a chair. "Have you eaten? I'll call someone to bring something up."

Tony went to do just that when Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He looked down at the seated man and took in the image. Even if he looked rough and in need of a shower and a shave, his eyes were intense.

"I'm fine," Harry said softly. "You are not."

Tony nodded; he knew that already.

"Yes," Tony agreed. "I'm working on the problem already."

Harry gave him a soft look and Tony just wanted to curl up with him. To forget the world around him except for one person.

"I still have work to do," Tony told him. "I'll have Happy drop you off at my house."

"Is that your way of saying that I need a shower?" Harry questioned with a quirk to his lips.

Tony placed his fingers under the man's chin and tilted his head back before taking him in a kiss. Harry pulled him down onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. His arms curled around his back as Tony pulled back and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. He soaked in the feeling.

"God, I missed you." Tony confessed.

"I thought you were dead," Harry admitted.

The two men fell into silence at that.

"You really need a shower," Tony complained after a few long minutes.

Harry just chuckled in answer.

xXx

Tony stepped out of his shoes while he shrugged out of his jacket. He threw the jacket over the chair before tugging at his tie. He was beyond tired as he looked around the foyer of his house. He paused slightly before walking towards the guest room that Harry had stayed in last time. He wasn't sure which room that Harry would use. He pushed open the guest room door then paused.

He felt desire run through him as he took in the naked form of Harry sprawled out across the bed, on his stomach. He was leaner than he was last time that he'd seen him with his ribs showing, which spoke of hard times. There was a nice bruise on his side and a few others scattered over his pale skin. Harry had been in a fight and recently. His hair was still a tangled mess as Tony made his way towards the bed. He sat down on the side and looked at Harry's sleeping face.

"Harry," Tony called and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Harry."

Harry woke slowly which gave away how tired the man was. He brought a hand up and rubbed his face before focusing on him. He'd shaved and had a shower, at least, as Tony rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you coming to bed?" Harry asked, roughly.

"In a minute," Tony replied. "I'll just have a shower."

"Okay," Harry said and rolled over onto his back.

Tony traced his fingers along the scar of where Harry had been stabbed.

"You were in a fight," Tony remarked.

"Got into a tangle on the mission," Harry answered as he folded his arms under his head.

"You could come and work for me," Tony offered.

Harry snorted and looked at him fondly.

"I don't have to work at all," Harry informed him. "I have enough money to live three life times over."

Tony pulled back at that answer and was reminded that he didn't know as much about his lover that he wish he did.

"Then why do you work?" Tony questioned as his fingers wandered from scar to scar on the young man's skin. "You are only young and have more scars then men twice your age."

"I get bored easily," Harry replied mildly and raised his eyebrow. "I believe that you have a similar problem."

Tony chuckled and stood up as his eyes wandered.

"You have me there," Tony remarked. "I'll be back soon."

Tony could feel Harry's eyes on him the whole way to the bathroom. Tony showered quickly and stepped back into the bedroom. Harry had wiggled under the covers and was turned away from him. Tony slipped into the bed and curled along the shorter man's back. Harry muttered something as Tony snaked an arm over him. They shifted around until Tony had one leg between Harry's and they were both comfortable.

Tony kissed the back of Harry's neck as his hand wandered. Harry wiggled back against him and Tony grabbed his hip to stop him. He knew what he was trying to do.

"Sleep," Tony whispered. "We'll have plenty of time once we've both had sleep."

Harry muttered something and settled, Tony knew the moment that he fell back to sleep and he followed shortly after.


	5. Chapter Five

Harry woke to the feeling of someone kissing down his side. He brought his hands up and grabbed Tony's hips as he opened his eyes. The man above him gave him a grin before slowly kissing down his body. Kissing and licking along the way. He took time to flick his tongue into his belly button and Harry groaned a he arched his back. Then Tony wrapped his mouth around his cock and flicked his tongue in a different way.

"Oh, god." Harry moaned as Tony played with him.

Harry shifted his legs further apart as Tony pushed a finger into him while he gave him head. The duel sensation pushing him closer to the edge.

"Tony," Harry gasped and the man pulled back.

Tony settled between his legs and Harry wrapped them around his waist.

"Don't have any condoms," Tony whispered.

Harry just pulled him into a kiss and Tony thrust forward. Harry's hands clenched on his sides as he encouraged him to take him. Tony pulled back and Harry brought his hands up above his head. Tony frowned but didn't grab his wrists as he rocked his hips in shallow thrusts. Tony took his time which was unlike their other encounters. Normally it was hard and fast. Tony liked to pin him down and would always top which Harry didn't mind.

This time was different as Tony drew it out as he kissed down his neck before taking his ear lobe into his mouth. Harry groaned and tried to get him to pick up the pace before Tony's hand snaked around his cock and stroked him. Harry panted harshly as he bucked up and Tony picked up the speed.

"Close," Harry panted.

Tony just tugged on him until Harry was coming with a groan. Tony chuckled then braced himself and thrust forward hard. Harry placed his hands above his head again but Tony didn't grab his wrists and Harry looked up into Tony's face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright before he bent down close to Harry's ear.

"Love you," Tony panted, his breath ghosting over his skin. "Not letting you go."

Harry grabbed his sides and rolled them. Tony squeaked at the sudden move then groaned when Harry straddled his waist before going down on his cock. Harry grabbed Tony's wrists and pulled them above his head this time as he rode him. Those bright eyes locked on him the whole time. Tony groaned loudly when he came and Harry just rocked his hips a few times.

"Oh, god." Tony gasped and Harry stilled above him.

Harry shifted slightly before sitting back on Tony's thighs.

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "I know you like to top."

Tony just laughed and pulled him down into a kiss while Harry sprawled out over his chest. They lay tangled together for a while as they just took in the fact that the other was alive.

"I don't mind if you want to top," Tony said breaking the silence. "I just thought you liked it quick and hard. That's why you place your hand above your head."

Harry chuckled and looked up at Tony as he laid beside him.

"I have to admit that my encounters with men have been that way," Tony confessed.

"Ah," Harry said as he placed a leg over one of Tony's. "That makes more sense. Can't say that we've had much time to talk about this before."

"I suppose," Tony agreed.

They settled back into silence as Harry looked at the device on his lover's chest. He placed his hand on it and noticed Tony's heartbeat pick up.

"Does it hurt?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Tony replied as he rubbed his face. "I'm working on something better."

"Can it be removed?"

"Not without killing me."

Harry shifted to straddle his waist and look down at the device. He placed his hand on it gently and closed his eyes. He searched out with his magic, now that he'd had enough sleep. He understood what the device was and what it was doing. He searched out with his magic and touched on what was happening in his lover's body.

"What are you doing?" Tony questioned. "That feels odd."

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked down at the man under him. Taking in how thin he was and the other signs of his captivity. He ran his fingers along his ribs.

"Yeah," Tony remarked. "Captivity works well as a diet plan. You've lost weight as well."

"Thinking that your lover had been killed doesn’t help your appetite," Harry remarked. "Also having three back to back missions didn't help either."

Harry settled back into Tony's side.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Tony asked.

"I'm on leave," Harry answered.

"For how long?"

Harry opened his mouth then paused.

"For a while," Harry said. "I'm here for a while."

Tony lifted up onto one elbow and looked down at him. Harry just quirked a smile at his expression.

"A while?" Tony remarked. "That's not an answer."

"My boss told me to take the time that I need," Harry replied. "I say that's open to interpretation."

xXx

Tony laid on his back as he looked up at the ceiling with Harry asleep beside him. He found sleep hard to come as he thought back on his capture and escape. Harry rolled towards him and Tony smiled when he placed an arm over his chest while he snuggled into his side. Tony ran his hand through his messy hair until the man opened his eyes and peered up at him.

"What?" Harry muttered, sleepily.

"You've killed someone," Tony uttered before he could change his mind. "How do you get passed that?"

Harry blinked before groaning and glanced over at the bedside table.

"It's five in the morning and you want to know about killing people?" Harry mumbled as he rolled onto his back. "I'm not even wearing pants. This is a conversation where you need to be, at least, wearing pants."

Tony chuckled as he curled into Harry's side this time and placed his leg over the other man's.

"I killed a man, well more than one." Tony admitted as he sobered up. "I don't remember how many, it was just a blur of fire and yelling…and exploding."

"Shh," Harry whispered and ran his hand through his hair. "It's never easy. You need to think about why you are doing what you are doing. Very rarely, in my line of work, is it personal. Most times they want to kill me more than I want to hurt them."

"Those men could have had families," Tony stated. "They also tortured me and…"

Harry just ran his hands through his hair as Tony blurted out everything that had happened. Every detail of his capture and what had happened up to that point while Harry just listened. He wasn't even sure if he was making sense as he took in the feeling of Harry's skin and that hand running through his hair. Until he ran out of words, which was a new feeling for him as he lay there. He used words as a barrier but as he lay there he realised that he didn't need that with Harry.

"I was on a mission," Harry remarked softly and Tony focused on him. "When we arrived, they had the place wired. Ron and I managed to sneak through in time to see a young girl about to be killed."

"What happened?" Tony questioned when Harry paused. "Did you save her?"

"No," Harry answered. "We couldn't make a move until we had the all clear from the bomb techs. We had to hold position while this man slit the girl's throat."

Tony shivered at those words and the far away look in Harry's eyes. He could see that the mission still haunted him.

"What happened?"

"As soon as we got the all clear," Harry stated. "I shot the man in the head. The rest of the team flooded in and we locked it down. What we didn't know at the time was that they had that girl's family in the basement. With her death, she saved her mother, sister and brother from the same fate. If I'd killed the man before he slit her throat then the house would have blown and killed us all."

"Domino effect," Tony muttered.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I didn't handle the girl's death well. I forced myself to go to her funeral. I understood that death was unavoidable as I looked at the people that had survived."

"And the man you killed?"

"I didn't regret that for a second," Harry replied.

Tony felt a shiver go down his spine at the words. Did he regret the deaths that he had caused? Tony wasn't sure but he had the feeling that could live with them.

xXx

Harry wandered around Tony's lab in interest. Technology had always intrigued him for a man that grew up in a magical environment. The wizards were starting to catch on to what the muggles had been up to but were slow to adapt. Harry knew the way that the future was headed.

He settled in front of a computer and logged in with the ID that Tony had given him. He was sure that everything that he looked at would be logged. Not that he minded, since anything that would get him into trouble, he couldn't access from here. He had an interest in Tony and his business, he'd known what he did but not the ins and outs.

It was about two hours later that the door of the lab opened. Harry looked up to see Pepper Potts standing there. She looked surprised to see him there as Harry sat back in his seat.

"Ms Potts," Harry greeted.

"Should you be down here," Pepper demanded then blushed. "I mean…you wouldn't have gotten through the door if you didn't have security clearance."

Harry quirked a smile as the woman backtracked and he got the feeling that she didn't know how to deal with him. He wasn't sure about the relationship between Tony and his assistant and he'd just walked in at a tense time.

"Tony gave me a card," Harry replied. "And he also knows that I'm good at getting into places that I'm not supposed to."

Pepper's lips thinned before she took note of his smile. She gave a shaky laugh and walked into the room, her shoes clipping away on the floor.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Pepper asked.

"Sure," Harry replied. "I'll answer if I can but I do work for the government."

"How long have you known Tony?"

"Just under two years," Harry replied with a frown then snorted. "Started with a one-night stand."

Pepper's lips twitched at that and Harry knew it was in amusement. They were both aware of Tony's playboy image.

"You said you work for the government?" Pepper questioned as she took a seat next to him.

"Branch of MI6," Harry replied.

"For how long?"

"Over ten years."

"Where did they recruit you from?"

"Well," Harry muttered. "School I suppose but it wasn't that simple."

Pepper nodded, he was in no doubt that Tony and Pepper had both dealt with governments and knew how they worked.

"Tony hasn't mentioned you before," Pepper stated and Harry knew that she didn't mean it as an insult.

"Can't say it would help his image to have a male lover," Harry said mildly.

"Didn't help his image to be a playboy either," Pepper countered and Harry laughed.

"I like to think that he's changed his ways," Harry remarked with a wink that had Pepper blushing.

Tony took that moment to stroll in then paused when he saw the two of them then smirked.

"Ha!" Tony laughed. "You know how to make her blush as well."

Harry looked over at Tony in amusement as the man casually walked towards them and glanced at what Harry was looking at on the computer.

"Keeping busy?" Tony questioned.

"Someone gave me full access to a super lab that makes weapons," Harry intoned. "Just be glad that something hasn't blown up."

Tony barked a laugh as Pepper hid a smile.

"Feel up for lunch?" Tony questioned and looked at both of them. "We can write it off as a business meeting?"


	6. Chapter Six

Tony looked down at the dissembled gun on the table in interest. Harry must have been cleaning it and left it there when he went out somewhere. He'd learned quickly that Harry needed to be kept busy and he could understand why he worked. Tony picked up the parts of the gun and slowly put everything together and was reminded of his father. He went through Harry's bag and pulled out an empty clip and a packet of bullets. He loaded the clip before placing the gun and clip down safely on the table for Harry. He was sure that the man would take the gun apart and back together again when he got home.

Tony picked up Harry's belt and holster as he frowned at the unfamiliar design. There was a place for the gun and a pouch that seemed to have coloured glass vials. Tony slipped one out and looked at it before placing it back. He then noticed the knife, the blade was sharp and well looked after but didn't seem to be made from steel but from a different silver toned metal with strange designs down the blade. The last place on the holster was a loop but nothing was there. On the other side was a taser and Tony scoffed at the brand and made a note to get Harry a better one. The last pouch was for a phone or something similar and it was also empty.

Tony placed the belt on the table carefully before pawing through Harry's bag. He knew that he should feel guilty but Harry had caught him, more than once, going through his stuff and didn't seem to mind. However, as he looked through the bag, he noticed the difference to times before. Harry had come here straight from a mission and he still had maps and other things in his bag from that. Tony looked at one of the maps in interest but he wasn't sure where he was looking at before he placed it down. He didn't want to get Harry into trouble with his boss if he saw something that he wasn't supposed to.

He then frowned at the thin device near the bottom of the bag. It was similar to iPad mini with a hard case on it, but he couldn't see a brand name. He touched the screen and pressed buttons on the side but nothing happened. The battery could have just died as Tony looked it over in interest.

"Hey," Harry called and Tony almost dropped the tablet.

He looked over at Harry sheepishly and the other man sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't go through my bag," Harry remarked as he stepped closer and took the tablet from his hand. "I did just come from mission, there is sensitive stuff in there."

Tony gave him a disarming smile as he leaned back on the table and Harry blew out a breath. He placed a couple of bags down on the table.

"Just don't do it when I've just come from a mission," Harry warned. "Or I could be in a lot of trouble."

"Sorry," Tony apologised. "Curiosity is one of my faults."

"Ron is coming tomorrow to collect this stuff," Harry told him. "I shouldn't have left the country with this in my bag but I forgot."

Tony then tipped one of the shopping bags towards him with his finger to see clothes inside. Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the side of his neck. Tony turned in his embrace and kissed him back.

"Time to play dress up?" Tony questioned and Harry smiled.

xXx

"How long are you planning on playing muggle?"

Tony paused at the voice and slipped to the side of the doorway. He hadn't been aware that Ron Weasley had arrived.

"Shove it," Harry replied.

"Are you just going to throw away your job?"

"No."

"Harry, just what are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"How long do you think it would be until they catch up with you?" Ron demanded. "Tony lives in the lime light which means that he will drag you into it. Then what?"

Harry sighed and Tony felt his gut clench.

"They will find you again," Ron pressed. "And we won't be here to help you."

"You weren't there last time," Harry pointed out and Ron swore at him.

"That's because you were here in the states!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Do you think that Tony will be able to protect you?" Ron demanded.

Tony felt his stomach drop and wondered just what they were talking about.

"You can be an asshole sometimes, you know that?" Harry countered but there was defeat in his voice.

"You know that you can't stay here, Harry." Ron stated and Harry sighed.

"Yeah," Harry uttered so softly that Tony only just heard it.

Tony pushed away from the wall and crept away. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hear anymore.

xXx

Harry paced up and down the lounge room after Ron had left as his words ran through his head. He'd been here almost two weeks and he felt like his time here was running out. The worst part was that he knew that Ron was right. He pulled his hands through his hair in agitation. He turned then froze as he took in the image of Tony leaning in the doorway. Harry blew out a breath and dropped his hands.

"You're leaving," Tony stated as he leaned there with his arms crossed.

"Not yet," Harry replied.

"I heard you talking with Ron."

Harry felt his gut clench at that and looked away. He couldn't say anything that wouldn't get him into deeper trouble without knowing what Tony had overheard. From the expression on his face and the way he stood. It had been enough.

"Right," Harry muttered and ran a hand through his hair as he gathered his thoughts. "Did you want to sit down at least?"

"Are you leaving due to me?" Tony questioned then shifted on his feet.

"What? No!" Harry squeaked. "I would rather stay here."

"But you can't," Tony insisted and Harry felt a coldness in his belly.

"At the moment, no." Harry answered honestly. "Tony…"

Tony stepped further into the room and walked towards him. Everything about him was closed off and Harry felt that coldness spread. Whatever the man had overheard, it had rattled him. Tony normally had enough confidence, bordering on arrogance, but not at that moment.

"I was instrumental in bringing down the leader of a terrorist group," Harry explained, the best he could.

"In the UK?" Tony pressed.

"Yes," Harry answered. "But his ideals were wide spread and taken up by more than just his followers in the UK. Since his downfall fractions of the same group have popped up."

"And they are focused on you?"

"Some are," Harry agreed. "About two years ago a rumour went around that a group was trying to bring this leader back."

"From the dead?" Tony questioned with a frown and Harry could see that his scientific mind was slipping on the details.

"In a way," Harry replied vaguely. "I was the person to kill him-"

"So, they see you as the person to bring him back," Tony cut in and Harry nodded. "When we found you, that was them?"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "I'd been sent over here when something had been found that linked back to that terrorist group in the UK. They ambushed me but I was able to get away."

"You called me for help," Tony pointed out.

"Yes, I wasn't sure who to trust but I trust you."

Tony stepped closer but Harry was unsure how much of this that the man was believing.

"You live in front of the camera," Harry pointed out. "You are the figure head of a multimillion-dollar company."

"Yes," Tony agreed. "Doesn't mean that you have to be."

Harry nodded and let the other man figure it out.

"Which puts you in danger," Tony whispered.

"The States are different," Harry agreed. "In the UK they work very hard to keep my name and face out of the media. That doesn't cover here and one photo in the wrong place can put my life in danger."

Tony nodded and looked away for the first time and Harry gently laid his hand on his arm. When the other man didn't pull away, he tugged him into a hard hug which was returned.

"I know that you will go looking into this," Harry uttered as he held Tony. "Please be careful."

"I don't want this to end," Tony stated, roughly.

Harry pulled back and looked up at him.

"Who said that it was going to end?" Harry asked with a quirk to his lips. "You haven't even seen my house."

Tony gave a shaky laugh before pulling him into a kiss that spoke louder than any words.

xXx

"Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up from his coffee to see the plain looking man in an off the rack dark suit and blue tie. He had short dark hair with a receding hairline and looked to be in his late forties. He would be someone that you could have passed on the street without a second glance. Harry gave him that second glance.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"May I have a seat?" The man requested and Harry waved his hand in answer. "My name is Phil Coulson."

"I seem to be a disadvantage here," Harry remarked.

"I have been trying to speak with Tony Stark when your name was mentioned," Coulson expanded.

"Is that so," Harry commented as he sat back in his seat. "And why would my name interest you?"

Coulson leaned over the table and Harry tensed.

"For I know who you work for and what you are," Coulson said.

"Are you supposed to?" Harry questioned mildly.

Coulson paused at that answer before nodding sharply.

"And what do you want with Tony then?" Harry inquired.

"What is your relationship with him?" Coulson countered. "Until recently I haven’t heard your name in relation to him? Is the Ministry taking an interest in Mr Stark?"

"My interest in Tony is private."

"Are you aware of an organisation called SHEILD?"

"Yes," Harry said with a frown. "They have an interest in Tony?"

"We have kept a close eye on him but recent events have forced us to make more of an effort to contact Mr Stark."

Harry picked up his coffee as he milled that over.

"Does he share your…talent?" Coulson questioned and Harry shook his head.

"No," Harry stated. "Nor is he aware of mine and we need to keep it that way."

"I am aware that our…departments, don't work together-"

"The Ministry is reluctant to work with anyone," Harry pointed out. "Even here in the States."

"Is that what has led to recent…issues?"

"No," Harry answered. "They are just run of the mill nut jobs."

"Yes," Coulson agreed. "I have read some of the files."

Harry sat back in his chair at that answer and took more of an interest in the man before him.

"What do you want from Tony?" Harry pressed.

"We believe that he would be an asset to our team," Coulson admitted.

"I can't help you there."

Coulson nodded and Harry got the feeling that he expected that answer. The man then stood and gave him a nod.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Potter." Coulson offered before leaving.

Harry watched the man leave and didn't miss the way that he weaved through the tables with care. No one giving him a second glance and that alone spoke volumes. Harry knew about the group that Coulson was involved in and he felt trepidation in the pit of his stomach with Tony being involved in their kind of work. He tapped his fingers on the table in thought. He had a few phone calls to make.

xXx

Harry looked around the American Ministry of Magic in interest. He was sure that he hadn't entered via the front door as he followed after the man that had come to collect him. The large man could have rivalled Vernon Dursley on size and manners and had introduced himself, simply, as Sid. He'd done the standard glance at his forehead before grunting and holding out a portkey.

He'd been informed by Kingsley that they were taking him to the American Auror department. Harry just hoped that was the case. The large man stopped near some offices.

"In there," Sid grunted with a wave at a door and walked away.

"Thanks," Harry muttered under his breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice called.

Harry opened the door and smiled at his boss. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Kingsley looked him over before sighing.

"You have managed to get yourself in the shit even over here," Kingsley remarked and held up a file. "What we have on SHIELD and their affiliated partners."

Harry sat down across the table from Kingsley and pulled out his laptop from his bag.

"They have an interest in Tony," Harry reported as he pulled out a pair of wire rimmed glasses.

"Due to his business or personally?" Kingsley questioned.

"I'm unsure at this stage. It could just be for his business ties."

Harry grabbed the file that Kingsley held out and slowly read through it. He was sure that Coulson was only aware of them due to the fact that he was the head of the organisation. The magical world went to a lot of effort to distance their selves from the 'superhero rebels'. While they were at the front of people's minds, real magical people could use them as cover.

"Could he have some 'superpowers'? Kingsley inquired in interest.

"Not that I am aware," Harry replied as he looked over the top of his glasses. "How do you want me to handle this?"

"Like you have been," Kingsley told him. "He's your partner not an assignment Harry."

"I know that," Harry snapped and leaned back in his chair. "I just don't like these people sniffing around him."

"Or us?"

"Or the Ministry."

"The Ministry are not interested in Tony Stark," Kingsley sighed.

"Even if SHIELD is?"

"Even then," Kingsley said. "He is just a businessman with a lot of money, contacts and brains. Can't say anything about his taste in partners though."

Harry laughed at that as Kingsley gave him a smirk.

"You have one more week here, Harry." Kingsley said as he placed another file on the table. "Then I have a mission for you."

Harry grabbed the file and flicked it open with a sighed.

"Right, boss."


	7. Chapter Seven

"So, what do you make of that?"

Harry turned to Ron beside him before looking back at the symbol on the wall.

"Trouble," Harry replied.

"Different from the snakes, runes and other stuff." Ron commented.

"That is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows," Harry pointed out.

"At least it's not drawn in blood," Ron stated with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, yes!" Harry exclaimed. "Can't say that fills me with confidence."

"Potter, Weasley!" Kingsley called from the other end of the warehouse. "Get over here and report!"

Harry and Ron groaned and took in the image of the painted symbol on the wall before walking towards their boss.

xXx

Harry woke with a start when his phone went off beside him. He groaned and rolled over in his bed and reached for the device.

"Potter?" Harry grunted.

"Get up, Potter!" Kingsley ordered. "Your boyfriend has just caused a shit storm!"

Harry groaned louder as he sat up on the side of the bed.

"What has he done?" Harry asked. "Did he try to break into the Ministry?"

"Worse," Kingsley announced. "He just declared himself a superhero."

"Fuck."

xXx

Harry tapped his pen on the table as Kingsley briefed them on the Iron man issue. Tony knew how to cause trouble alright and he'd gotten the attention of both the magical and non-magical worlds. Harry's phone beeped on the table in front of him and he looked at the message.

 _'Flying into London at noon tomorrow,'_ Tony had written. _'Are you able to meet?'_

Harry looked up at Kingsley and nodded his head. Kingsley waved his hand and Harry quickly left the room. He had more than a couple of pairs of eyes on his back. He rang Tony the moment that he was out of the room.

"Hey," Tony greeted. "I didn't expect you to call."

"I'm at work at the moment," Harry told him as he slipped into his desk. "How long will you be here?"

"A few days at the moment," Tony answered. "Pepper ordered me out of the office."

"And the country?"

"That too," Tony laughed. "So, do you have a free few days? I have a lot to talk to you about."

"I'll make it happen," Harry replied. "We can have dinner with Ron and his wife tomorrow night."

"Happy is coming as well," Tony added.

"Not as a chaperon I hope."

"Ha! I've got to go. See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Bye, Tony."

xXx

Tony looked down at the address in his hand as he stepped out of the cab. He glanced over at Happy as he walked around the car. The cab was quick to pull back out into the busy London traffic once they were out of the car. It had been a few weeks since he'd seen Harry and a lot had happened in that time.

"He wasn't lying about his money," Happy remarked.

Tony nodded in agreement and walked up to the buzzer and pressed the button. Happy stood behind him as his eyes darted around but no one was paying attention to them. Tony flicked up the collar of his shirt as the cold air touched the back of his neck and pressed the buzzer again.

"Come up," Harry's voice came over the intercom and the door clicked.

Tony pushed it open as he adjusted the strap on his bag. He pushed his sunglasses up as he looked around the foyer that he'd walked into. The place spoke of money as Harry appeared and looked down at them from the second story. From the outside, the townhouse looked to be three floors high. In a very high-end neighbourhood and Tony knew real estate.

"Did you drive?" Harry called down. "There's a parking garage underneath but you have to drive around the back."

"We took a cab from the airport," Tony replied and looked around. "Nice place."

"This isn't my main house," Harry called as he headed towards the sprawling staircase. "This is just where I say when I'm working in London."

"Do you own this place?" Tony asked in interest.

"Inherited it," Harry answered from somewhere. "Didn't feel right to sell it and it comes in handy. Needed a lot of remodelling to make it liveable."

Harry appeared and strolled towards them, looking casual in jeans and shirt for a change. He gave them a grin and looked more relaxed than normal but his eyes were still sharp. He held his hand out to Happy and the large man took it.

"Great to see you again, Happy." Harry greeted then looked at Tony. "So, if I'm Superspy, who are you? I saw the news."

Tony laughed and took the man in a hard hug and kissed his cheek. Harry gave him a grin when he stepped back.

"I thought superheroes were supposed to have 'secret' identities," Harry continued.

"Not Tony," Happy muttered. "Hasn't helped my reputation. Bodyguard to Iron man."

Tony laughed again and clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder.

"Are you coming to dinner with us?" Harry asked.

"Do you mind?" Happy countered and Harry grinned.

"Not at all," Harry answered. "Ron was looking forward to a night off, so you won't feel like a third wheel. He's bringing his wife as well."

"So, a fifth wheel?" Happy intoned.

"I'm sure that you have felt that way before," Tony added and Harry quirked a smile.

"Just be glad that they're not bringing their kids," Harry remarked. "Or we might have been thrown out."

"Apparently you haven't had dinner with Tony," Happy remarked.

Harry just laughed while Tony gave his bodyguard a glare.

"I'll show you around," Harry stated.

"To see what five million gets you in London?" Tony queried and Harry grinned again.

xXx

Tony noticed the way that Harry's eyes took in the crowd as they walked down the street. He was more on edge which put him on edge as well. Harry kept his hand close to his right side which Tony knew he normally carried his gun and he wondered if he felt off without it there. Harry gave him a glance and Tony quirked a smile.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"This is not a mission," Tony pointed out. "And we have Happy watching our backs."

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "Hard to break habits."

"If they keep you alive," Tony uttered. "I don't want you to break them."

Harry gave him a fond look before walking into a restaurant and spoke quietly to the man on the door.

"This way, Mr Potter." The man intoned and led the way. "The rest of your party have already arrived."

Ron and a bushy haired woman looked up when they walked towards them. They both rose to their feet.

"Harry," the woman cried and hurried around the table to grab Harry in a hard hug.

"Hermione," Harry greeted as he stood back and looked her over. "As beautiful as always."

"I've been running after three children," Hermione huffed. "I'll be happy to give you one."

Harry laughed and held up his hands.

"I look after Ron, that's enough." Harry said then stepped back as Ron threw a punch towards him. "Hermione, this is Tony Stark and Harold Hogan. Tony and Happy, this is Hermione Weasley. You already know Ron."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione offered with a smile. "I feel like I know you through Harry and the news."

Tony smiled back and took her offered hand.

"Believe Harry before the news," Tony suggested as they all took their seats. "How long have you known Harry?"

"We went to school together," Hermione replied. "So, a very long time."

xXx

Tony laid tangled together with Harry and feeling satisfied on every level. He carefully rolled onto his back, trying not to wake the other man as he lay facing away from him. He placed his hand on his soft skin and ran his hand down. Pausing on any slight scars he found, Harry had lived a hard life. Tony pulled himself to the side of the bed before getting to his feet.

He shivered at the cold and snagged up his shirt and pants. London was colder than California at this time of year as Tony picked up his jacket and looked around. The bedroom was large and spoke of money and he was in no doubt that Harry could rival his bank account. Not that he doubted it as he looked down on the man sleeping in the bed.

He stood and walked over to the large bathroom and quickly used the toilet. He opened the drawers and cabinets and just generally snooped. He paused on a few pill bottles and looked at the labels. He knew that Harry had trouble sleeping sometimes but not to the point of the strong tablets that he found.

He placed everything back where he found them before he walked back into the bedroom. He thought about curling back up in the bed before he realised that everything that he wanted to know about Harry could be in this house. Curiosity forced him out into the hallway and he checked every door along the hall before he found an office. He grinned with a skip in his step as he walked in and looked around.

He went to the books first, then frowned, he'd had a feeling that Harry worked on 'different' jobs than normal. The occult books that he was looking at pointed in that direction. He slipped one out but what was written there was beyond him and he placed it back. His eyes then caught on a photo in a frame. His gut clenched when he realised that he was looking at Harry's parents holding a baby.

"This is not like my bag, Tony."

Tony spun around in surprise to see Harry leaning in the doorway. He wore jeans but with just a jacket and no shirt. Harry stepped towards him and Tony gave him an disarming smile.

"Curiosity," Tony intoned. "It's my biggest fault."

Harry chuckled and didn't seem as angry as Tony thought he should be.

"Tony," Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't tell you."

"Too occult?" Tony pressed as he pulled out one of the books. "Is that what you focus on? Is that why some people believe they can raise the dead?"

"Close enough," Harry answered vaguely as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tony paused, Harry looked uncomfortable with the subject and closed off. Tony then patted down his jacket and pulled something out.

"Probably not the best time," Tony admitted. "But I was never good at timing."

Tony held up the watch and Harry just looked at it before he stepped forward and took the watch in his hand.

"A watch?" Harry asked.

"It was your birthday last week," Tony explained.

Harry looked at the watch then at him then the watch. Tony's lips twitched at the expression of confusion on his face.

"You break into my office and go snooping," Harry said slowly. "Then give me a gift to make me forget that you came very close to me having to drag you before my boss, which would not have gone well."

Tony felt his stomach drop at those words and locked eyes with Harry. The man was telling the truth and Tony took a step back. Harry let his hand drop as his eyes ran over him.

"What would have happened?" Tony chocked out.

"You would forget me," Harry told him. "You are too high profile…I'm not sure that…Tony."

Harry looked at him with pleading eyes and he stepped closer. Tony reached out and touched his arm and Harry pulled him into a hard hug.

"I know that you are involved in something that I don't understand," Tony admitted. "I can let some things slide but I am concerned that this will be the death of you and I can't let that go!"

Harry pulled back and cupped his face, there was an intense look to his eyes.

"I will fight for you," Harry stated with steel in his voice. "You have to trust that I have secrets that need to stay that way."

Tony looked at him for a few long seconds before nodding and Harry brought him down into a kiss. Tony slipped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. He kissed his neck before capturing his lips again. He grabbed Harry's hand and slipped the watch from his fingers.

Harry pulled back and Tony grabbed his hand and slipped the band around his wrist.

"And here I was looking for a ring," Harry drawled.

Tony looked up sharply but Harry had a smile on his lips. He then raised his hand and placed it on the Arc Reactor on his chest. Tony frowned at that reaction.

"Harry?" Tony questioned.

"I've been researching," Harry said with an odd tone to his voice. "Hold still."

Tony held still as Harry whispered under his breath then he yelled out as pain coursed through his body. His knees hit the ground as he grabbed Harry's wrist tightly. He looked up at Harry above him as the pain spiked then was gone. Harry staggered down to one knee before him and Tony felt concern bolt through him. Harry braced one hand on the ground as he panted, like he'd run a mile.

"Harry!" Tony yelped.

Harry tilted to the side and Tony grabbed his arm as the other man rolled onto his back on the floor. Tony could see the sweat on his skin as Harry brought his arm up and covered his eyes. He then noticed something and looked down at his chest. He pulled his shirt over his head and stared at the Reactor but it didn't look any different. It did feel different though, less grating. 

He looked back down at Harry sprawled out on his back and gently placed his hand on his stomach. He felt hot as Harry lifted his arm and squinted at him.

"I hope that worked," Harry groaned.

"What worked-" Tony went to say. "No, I take that back. Come on, let's get you up and back to bed."

xXx

Tony started when a file landed next to his computer on the table. He quickly looked over to see Harry beside him. He hadn't even heard the man enter the room.

"What's this?" Tony questioned then opened the file.

He felt coldness flood through him as he looked at his own file. Harry placed two coffees down on the table and took a seat next to him without a word. He focused back on the file in his hand as he read his own history. Every detail of his life laid out for him in black and white and he wasn't sure what to think.

"That is your personal file," Harry explained, in his work voice. "Everything that we have on Tony Stark aka Iron man. You will be happy to know that you had my department scrambling to compile that file. The moment that you announced to the world that you are Iron man."

Tony was blown away by the details and he slowly looked over to Harry. There was a closed look about him that he was beginning to understand. Harry held out another file.

"I'm concerned what that file may hold," Tony admitted. "Is it your file?"

Harry laughed and that broke the tension in the room. He waved the file and Tony took it in his hand. He opened it then paused. It was a file on SHIELD and Phil Coulson. His eyes darted up to Harry and the man gave him a smirk.

"Can't hide from us," Harry announced.

"Still not your file," Tony pointed out.

"Sorry," Harry said as he picked up his coffee. "Pulled a lot of strings to get those two files released. I want you to be aware of what you may be signing up to."

"You know about Coulson's offer?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "He spoke to me when he couldn't manage to speak to you."

"He came to you?" Tony demanded. "Why?"

"Because he knows who I am. He recognised my name and wanted to know my interest in you."

Tony sat back in his seat as he took that all in. Harry gave him some time to process what he was saying.

"Just who are you?" Tony uttered.

"Someone that has fallen for someone that is giving my boss a migraine," Harry replied and Tony laughed.

"Pepper could say the same about that migraine," Tony muttered.

"Hence why you were sent here."

They shared a look at that before Tony looked at the file on SHIELD. He slowly read through the details and it gave away more than just the organisation. It also showed him what kind of people that Harry worked for and the reach of his department. The fact that Tony had found nothing on Harry also spoke for itself.

"Does SHIELD have a file on you?" Tony questioned.

"Most likely," Harry answered. "That doesn't give you permission to go looking for it. You will find that it would be hard to find."

Tony groaned at those words and Harry gave him a smile. The door downstairs suddenly opened and Harry jumped to his feet. He walked over to the balcony and looked down into the foyer.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron yelled out. "You here?"

"Up here," Harry called.

"Kingsley wants you in at five for a briefing," Ron called from downstairs.

"Mission?"

Tony felt his gut clench on that as he looked over at Harry. Ron appeared on the steps and gave him a nod.

"Hey, Tony." Ron greeted, "the meeting is about you."

"Does that mean that I'm invited?" Tony questioned and Ron burst out laughing.

"Be glad that you're not," Ron told him as he held out two files to Harry. "Another raid."

Harry flicked the file open and Tony could see strange symbols on the papers.

"Casualties or injuries?" Harry asked.

"They had already cleared out," Ron told him. "Normal stuff left behind. They are going over it now. Second case should interest you."

Harry closed one file and opened the other as he walked back towards Tony.

"This one is in the States," Harry replied and held out a map to Tony. "Do you know this area?"

"Yes," Tony answered. "Not far from one of my factories."

"Interesting," Ron said and stepped closer. "Can you mark that in?"

Harry held out a pen to him as he settled into his chair. Tony marked the spot on the map as he committed everything else about it to memory.

"Anything else stick out?" Ron pressed. "Anything that is a little strange?"

"Not that I can think of," Tony replied. "Can't say that I am looking for 'strange' when I go out there."

"We can check with the newspapers," Harry said and pulled out his glasses. "This place looks more active."

"It's odd that they are there," Ron pointed out.

"And here," Harry muttered and opened the other file.

Tony leaned over but when he looked at the files, he couldn't make out the words. The symbols were similar to what he'd seen on Harry's books.

"How are you finding Harry's house?" Ron asked Tony. "Was a right mess when he inherited it from his godfather."

"Godfather?" Tony questioned.

"Sirius Black," Ron uttered with a grin while Harry groaned.

"As in the mass murderer?" Tony scoffed and Harry groaned again.

"The very same."

"He was framed," Harry amended as he slipped his glasses off his nose and pointed at Ron. "Which you are well aware of."

"Just checking to see how much you have told the man," Ron said with a smirk.

Harry picked up the first two files and handed them to Ron. The red head just glanced at them before placing them on the table.

"Right," Ron announced. "More coffee?"

"Bugger off Ron," Harry said. "I'll see you at five."

Ron laughed and gave them a wave before leaving. Harry settled back in his seat with the files as he slipped his glasses back on his nose. Tony focused back on the laptop before him and his own work but his eyes kept being drawn back to Harry.

"Ask what you are thinking, Tony." Harry suggested after a few minutes.

"Why are you having a meeting involving me?" Tony questioned. "I don't have any connection to the people that attacked you."

"Unrelated," Harry replied. "We focus on anyone that makes waves; you make tidal waves."

Tony laughed, "Thanks. Do you have files on everyone?"

"If they take our interest," Harry answered as he slipped his glasses off. "From these file…I would say that I'm be sent on a mission soon."

"For what end?"

"Mostly to get these people under control."

"I could use JARVIS to help you?"

"Not in this," Harry said and stood up. "Do you want a drink?"

"Another coffee?"

"Sure," Harry agreed and picked up the two files from the table. "I'll be back soon."

Tony leaned back in his chair in thought. Harry had just given him a glimpse into the department that he worked for and he wasn't sure he liked it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Tony woke with a start and reached out beside him but Harry wasn't there. He frowned and flicked on the bedside lamp before untangling himself from the blanket. It was well past one in the morning and Harry still wasn't back from his briefing. Tony checked his phone but there wasn't a message there. He stood and used the bathroom before stepping out into the dark hallway. His feet led him towards Harry's office when he noticed the light under the door.

He knocked softly but didn't hear an answer. He opened the door to find Harry sprawled out over his table, asleep. Tony smiled softly at the sight and stepped closer. He peered at the books and papers scattered around the other man before gently resting his hand on Harry's head.

"Harry?" Tony called as he ran his hand through his hair.

Harry started awake and Tony stepped back as those eyes focused on him.

"Fell asleep?" Harry said roughly and Tony's smile widened.

"I'm guessing that this isn't the first time," Tony said as he stepped around the other man and massaged his shoulders. "Interesting symbols?"

"Runes," Harry sighed as he leaned forward.

"Hmm," Tony hummed as he glanced over the papers and books before him. "Mission?"

"Two," Harry answered. "Probably back to back. Gear up in two days."

"I suppose I better head back home," Tony muttered. "Face Pepper."

Harry laughed and tilted his head back to look up at Tony.

"You could come with me?" Tony offered.

"You would just throw me in front of Pepper," Harry pointed out and Tony chuckled. "I already face one red head at work."

xXx

Tony tapped away on his computer as music blared from his speakers.

"Unknown," JARVIS announced and Tony cursed. "Uploading next photo. Searching…"

Tony sat back in his chair and felt a little guilty as he looked at the next symbol that he'd drawn from memory. He felt like he was on the edge of learning just what Harry was doing. His curiosity pushing him past Harry's warning as he looked at his screen. The symbol had turned up old references and seemed to translate the 'rune' as water. He frowned at that and uploaded the next photo.

It was different to the others and looked like a circle inside a triangle with a line down the middle. He'd seen it, not only in the file, but Harry's books as well. He was sure that this was the key that tied everything together.

"Confirmed," JARVIS announced. "Appears in the children's story; _Beedle the Bard_."

"Bring it up," Tony ordered.

Tony looked at the cover of an old book on the screen.

"When was this written?" Tony questioned.

"Unknown," JARVIS reported. "It was scanned into a private system two years ago. They uploaded cover, title page and three other pages."

"Private?"

"Picked up the symbol reference off the dark web," JARVIS stated. "I've found another copy that is for sale. Bringing it up now."

Tony looked at the page and the price of the book in interest. He then noticed the inscriptions on the title page, they were similar to the runes that he's seen in Harry's books. Something clicked in his head.

"What are you involved in?" Tony muttered as he looked at the pages of the book.

"Do you want me to purchase the book, sir?" JARVIS inquired.

Tony hesitated slightly as he fiddled with the pendent hanging from his necklace, "Yes."

xXx

"Something that looks strange," Tony muttered under his breath.

He took in what could be classed as strange as he stood there in his suit with a hoody and track pants covering the metal. He knew that he shouldn't be there that something was tugging at him to walk away. It seemed like the pendent that Harry had given him was slightly warm against his skin as he took in the strange people in robes. He slipped further back into the shadows of the building across the road from a large warehouse.

The people spoke quietly for a little longer before entering the large building. Tony slipped his phone out of his pocket and took a photo of the symbol on the wall near the door. He sent the image to Harry with his GPS co-ordinates. He then turned and walked away that feeling of 'just run' pushing on his mind. His phone vibrated in his hand and he looked at the text.

 _'Get out of there!'_ Harry had sent.

_'Going now.'_

_'Don't go straight home, they can track you if they have picked up on you.'_

_'I'm wearing my suit.'_

Tony pushed off from the ground and landed on a near-by roof and looked out over the city. He could still feel that feeling pushing on him to get away. He soared off into the sky until he reached one of his own buildings and settled on the roof.

 _'I need you to go to this address,'_ Harry's message came up before him with some co-ordinates.

_'Is this where they wipe my memory?' Tony sent back._

_'No,'_ Harry answered. _'This is where I will meet you.'_

Tony paused at that answer, he hadn't been aware that Harry was back in the States. He looked up the co-ordinates and found that it was in New York. It would take him four hours to get to New York at his top speed.

 _'I have a meeting in the morning,'_ Tony sent back. _'You said to report anything strange.'_

Tony pushed off from the roof that he was on and headed home.

 _'I will be flying into Malibu at eight tomorrow night,'_ Harry sent. _'I need to check out that site that you have found.'_

_'Do you need back up?'_

Tony flew for a while before he got an answer back.

 _'I have to run it past a few people,'_ Harry sent. _'We don't have as much sway here. Co-operation only goes so far.'_

_'I can pick you up at the airport?'_

_'Thanks, I'll send you the details. Take care.'_

Tony arrived at home and set down. He glanced around at his sprawling property as he thought about what he'd seen. He had a feeling that he'd toed a line and was a little concerned with what was going to happen when Harry arrived. He pressed the button to the lift and pulled out his phone and sent Harry a few more photos of what he'd seen. By the time that he stepped into his lab. Harry had sent him details of his flight. What surprised him was the fact that it was a private flight. He put that to the side as he stripped out of his suit.

xXx

Tony smiled at the woman behind the counter. She returned the smile as she gave him a once over. He could see the interest in that blue eye stare and the way that she brushed her brown hair behind her ears. She gave him a grin while Tony leaned into the counter before him.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked sweetly.

"My name is Tony Stark," Tony introduced. "I'm here to meet a Harry Potter coming through on flight AS-45?"

"Let me just look up the details, sir."

Tony leaned on the counter and gave her one of his smiles that would normally end in a good time.

"It's a little hot out here," Tony remarked as his eyes darted to a group of press. "You wouldn't mind letting me through while you look up those details?"

"I'm not supposed to," the woman told him before brightening. "But I can see that Mr Potter placed your name down here. Please step through, sir. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"A beer would go down well," Tony replied. "How about a chicken burger and fries?"

"Of course, sir. I'll just order that up. Mr Potter's flight has been delayed about half an hour."

"Could you have another burger and fries brought in when his flight arrives?"

"I'll just order that. Do you want me to place it on Mr Potter's bill?"

"Sure," Tony answered with a wink.

The woman blushed as she quickly typed away on the computer before glancing up. She placed a card on the counter before him.

"That's all ordered, sir. Just step through the door and Mr Potter has booked room five."

Tony gave her one last smile before glancing over at the group that had gathered before slipping through the door. He felt better once those eyes were off him and he could understand Harry's concern. He walked down the corridor until he reached door five, swiped the card through the reader before he pushed it open. It was a simple room with two lounges, a tv, a table and a few chairs set up to the side. Tony knew what kind of price that Harry would have paid to have this room in the first-class lounge.

He settled into one of the lounges and looked out the floor to ceiling windows at the lights of the airport. He pulled out his tablet and linked in with his system as he waited for Harry's flight to get in.

xXx

Harry stepped off the plane and took in the cool night. He hitched up his bag on his shoulder and walked towards the entrance that he was directed towards. His eyes took in every detail around him while a brown haired woman lead him to the room that he'd rented. He could tell that he was putting her on edge but he hadn't had much sleep.

"Mr Stark arrived about an hour ago, sir." The woman told him.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Just in here," she said with a fake smile

Harry stepped through the door and took in Tony sprawled out on one of lounges. The woman shut the door and Harry placed his hand on the wood and sent a little magic to lock the door.

"I ordered food for you," Tony remarked as he slowly stood and waved to the table.

"Thanks," Harry said as he placed his bag down.

"You look rough," Tony said as he walked towards him.

"Thanks," Harry repeated with a grin.

Tony grabbed his arm and tugged him into a hug before capturing his lips in a kiss. Harry moaned as he slipped his hands around Tony's ass while the other man reached under his shirt.

"Just how private are these rooms?" Tony gasped as Harry kissed down his neck.

"Private enough," Harry replied as he unbuckled Tony's belt.

"Can't say I've had sex overlooking an airport," Tony muttered as Harry pulled his shirt over his head.

Harry chuckled as he slipped out of his shoes while Tony did the same.

"Floor or lounge?" Harry questioned as he stripped out of the rest of his clothing.

"Lounge," Tony gasped just before Harry pushed him back onto said lounge.

Harry followed him down as he settled between Tony's legs. He gave the man a smile before capturing his lips again as hands curled around his ass. Harry kissed his way down Tony's body before taking his hard cock in his mouth. Harry looked up to see Tony's head thrown back as he spread his legs a little wider.

Harry ran his hand up Tony's leg as he swirled his tongue around his cock. When Tony didn't tense or say anything, he placed his fingers at his entrance. He pushed into the man below him as he licked and sucked at his cock. Tony wiggled around at the feeling but didn't tell him to stop as Harry widened him. He used a quick spell to slicken his fingers and Tony moaned loudly.

"Harry," Tony gasped and Harry pulled back.

Harry settled back between Tony's legs and looked down at him with a soft smile.

"Haven't done this before," Tony uttered.

"Do you want to swap?" Harry questioned.

"No," Tony said before pulling him down into a kiss.

Harry lined himself up carefully and waited until Tony relaxed before pushing forward. Tony wiggled and tensed up. Harry ran his hand down his side before palming his cock and stroking it until he relaxed again. He gently eased in before pulling back and forward again until Tony moaned loudly as his head fell back on the lounge. Harry eased back then thrust forward at the same angle.

"Fuck," Tony moaned as his hands tightened on his sides.

Harry chuckled and picked up the pace until Tony was moaning under him. He braced himself to get a better angle while Tony's fingers dug into his skin before with a groan Tony came. Harry thrust forward roughly as Tony tightened around him and he grunted as he came. He panted as he twitched forward a few more times before stilling. Tony's hands slipped up his sides before cupping his face.

Harry ducked forward and took him in a kiss as he eased out of him. He settled on the lounge as he sprawled out over Tony's chest. The other man played with his hair as they settled in. Harry closed his eyes as he took in the feeling and could feel sleep tugging at him. Tony ran his hand over his head and he was sure that if he didn't move soon that he was going to fall asleep. Harry opened his eyes and pushed himself up and to his feet.

Tony just lounged there and Harry's eyes strayed over him, taking in the Arc reactor on his chest.

"How is that going?" Harry asked with a wave of his hand.

"The Arc reactor?" Tony questioned as he sat up on the lounge.

"Yes," Harry answered and snagged up his shirt and wiped himself down before holding it out to Tony.

"Better," Tony said. "I'm not sure what you did but it seemed to stabilise it."

Harry nodded as he crouched down and opened his bag. He pulled out fresh clothes and some deodorant. He stood up and pulled the pants on then sprayed the deodorant. He glanced over to Tony when he stood before he slipped his shirt over his head. He stretched slightly as Tony dressed. He could feel eyes on him as he walked over to the table and sat down. He dug into the cold food as Tony finished dressing.

"How can you eat that cold?" Tony sniffed as he settled into the chair across from him.

"I learned early to eat anything on offer," Harry replied. "Not bad really, you want some?"

Tony turned up his nose and shifted slightly on the chair across from him.

"Uncomfortable?" Harry asked as he picked at the cold fries.

Tony shrugged and gave him a look over.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You look tried," Tony remarked.

"I am."

"You can sleep in the car on the way home."

Harry nodded but his mind wouldn't settle. He looked at Tony and the man shifted again.

"What?" Tony questioned. "You have this odd look on your face."

"Just thinking."

xXx

Tony woke with a start with Harry curled up on the other side of the bed. The man muttered in his sleep and shifted slightly. Tony rolled over and draped his arm over his chest and held him close as Harry fought his way through a nightmare. The younger man settled quickly and Tony fell back into sleep. They were both woken by Harry's phone going off. Harry cursed as he scrabbled around for the device before flopping back on the bed.

"Potter?" Harry answered. "Yes…I'm in Malibu. No, we haven't scoped it out, it's only five in the morning!"

Tony sniggered at that answer as Harry listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"Tonight," Harry stated. "…we can't do anything until dark…no…Kingsley you know that would run a big risk…and if someone recognises me?"

Harry leaned back as he listened on the phone and Tony lifted himself up on his elbow.

"If I didn't know you better, Kingsley." Harry complained. "I would think that you are trying to get me killed."

Harry held the phone away from his ear and gave Tony a wink as Kingsley voice could be heard through the phone.

"Potter! Get it done within the hour!" Kingsley demanded.

"Three hours," Harry countered. "And if you put me in danger about this…"

"No one has worked out that you are there," Kingsley said, loud enough for Tony to hear. "You managed to sneak out of New York but that won't last. Get it done before they tighten security."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Then get it done," Kingsley snarled then hung up.

"Right," Harry announced and looked at Tony. "It's bring your superhero to work day. Time to suit up, Iron man."

Tony chuckled as Harry rolled from the bed and his eyes roamed over that naked skin on offer.


	9. Chapter Nine

Tony looked up when his lab door opened and Harry walked in…then he stared. The man was dressed in worn blue jeans and a dark shirt that had seen better days. He'd done something to his hair to make it look more brown than black and it was a tangled mess. His shoes had seen better days and he had on a rough threadbare, used to be black, hoody to complete the outfit. He hadn't shaved and he didn't see a holster or anything else that would give him away as police. He had that homeless look about him which caught him off guard.

"I hope you're wearing your vest under that," Tony remarked and Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"Do you want to check?" Harry inquired as he sided up to him.

Tony reached out with his gloved hand and pulled Harry's shirt up to reveal that black leather, bullet proof, vest. Harry just leaned up and kissed his cheek. Tony snaked an arm around his waist and held him.

"Are you coming with me?" Tony asked with a smile.

"No," Harry answered and gave him a kiss. "I'll make my way there while you fly over. Try to land on a building with a view of the warehouse but not too close. Did you feel anything strange while you were there?"

"Odd you should say that," Tony muttered with a frown. "It felt like I shouldn't be there and that I should walk away."

Harry nodded and went to pull back but Tony pulled him into another kiss. When they broke apart Tony just looked down into those green eyes and gave him a smile.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing," Tony said.

He stepped back and grabbed up his helmet and pulled it on. The roof opened above him while Harry stepped further back. Tony gave him one last look before he took off.

xXx

Harry came across the anti-muggle wards first and took his time to walk around the radius of the ward. He wasn't surprised that Tony had been able to get through the ward as he circled around. The area seemed to be a few streets wide around the warehouse that Tony had spoken to him about. He settled down beside a wall with the boundary of the ward beside him and pulled out his tablet. He placed the thin device on the ground and pushed it until it was half way over the ward. The device screen lit up as it took a reading of the magic in the ward. Harry took his time to look through what the device was telling him.

He was seated down a side alley and could see people and cars passing on the street. No one paid him any attention as he huddled against the wall. The group had only just placed the anti-muggle ward since the area, even if it wasn't busy, was still being used which probably gave them better cover. Harry slipped the tablet back away as he set it to record and alert him to any magic that could reveal him. He passed over the ward and casually strolled along the alley. He placed a Bluetooth into his ear and called Tony.

"Yes?" Tony answered.

"I'm moving towards the building," Harry whispered. "Keep an eye out for activity."

"Right, I can see you."

Harry paused at a t-section and glanced around before pressing forward to the right. He placed his hands in his jacket as he made his way towards the building. A soft beep from his pocket had him pausing and he crouched down. He pulled the tablet from his pocket and glanced at it before pulling his wand and tapping the glass. He placed the device on the ground and pushed it until it butted up to the ward that it had detected. Technology and magic twisted together in the device as it took a sample of the spell and told Harry what it was.

Once Harry worked out that it wasn't going to give him away. He pressed the screen and set the device to reading the area again as he slipped it away in his pocket. He set out until he was across the road from the warehouse in question. He took in the runes above the door and knew that he wouldn't be getting in that way. He circled around the backside of the building with the same results. It looked like it was a double sized warehouse that had been broken down into three buildings with the one that he was looking at as the largest one in the middle.

"Is there a side way in?" Harry asked Tony.

"I've had JARVIS checking the building plans for the building," Tony replied. "There is a joining door from the warehouse on the east side. The building used to be one before it was converted."

"I'll check that out," Harry replied. "Is it still quiet?"

"Yes."

"Can you send those plans to my phone?"

"Done."

Harry's phone vibrated in his pocket as he made his way around to the other building and looked it over for the best way in. This area was mostly deserted and Harry could tell that this group had been set up, long enough, for the anti-muggle ward to drive the muggles away from this building. Harry found a window and he quickly picked the lock and pushed it open. He pulled himself through the open window and into the building. He pulled his phone and followed the map to the door connecting the buildings.

"Two people just exited the building on the north side," Tony reported. "Strangely dressed. Do you want me to follow them?"

"No," Harry answered. "You won't be able to. Keep out of sight."

Harry pulled his magic device from his pocket and placed it on the connecting door. He could tell that the wizards hadn't known that this way was here or thought that someone wouldn't use it. He ran the tablet over the whole door and the wall without detecting any magic. He slipped his phone away before he laid down on his stomach and looked at the gap under the door. He pulled what looked like a string out of his pocket and eased it under the door. He connected the string to the tablet and a picture flickered to life on the screen. He eased the string in further but his device beeped in warning as it hit a spell.

Harry blew out a breath and pulled the string back. He took out a small plastic container and pulled out a Nano Spider that Tony had been working on. He'd argued with the Ministry about using magical items near these groups and that technology would be a better way to go but they wouldn't listen. Harry booted up the Nano Spider and linked it in with his tablet. A picture came up as he knelt down on the floor and sent the small robot under the door.

A hallway greeted him on the other side and he frowned. He thought for sure that it would just be a large warehouse but he was wrong. It looked more like office space.

"Five more have entered the building on the north side," Tony reported through his Bluetooth. "One man is walking around out the front of the building that you are in."

"Keep an eye on that man," Harry ordered. "If he takes more of an interest in this building, let me know."

Harry sent the Spider down the hallway to right as he recorded the feed to an offsite recorder through his tablet. He followed the hallway for a while but it just seemed to lead into empty offices. He sighed and worked the Spider back towards him. He sent the Nano device up a wall as two people appeared. He stopped it near the ceiling and focused on the people's faces but he didn't recognise them and they weren't talking to each other.

"That man is focusing on the building you are in, Harry." Tony said and Harry cursed. "Do you want me to distract him?"

"No," Harry answered. "I'm going to pull back. This site is too active."

Harry called the Spider back and placed everything away in his pockets. He made his way back to the window that he'd used to get in earlier. He knelt down under the window.

"Is he near where I entered the building?" Harry questioned.

"No," Tony told him. "He's still near the front door."

"Let me know if he moves."

Harry pulled himself through the window carefully and out into the alley. He crouched down and listened for a while but didn't hear anything.

"Go to your left," Tony ordered. "He's heading towards you."

Harry did as he was ordered as he walked casually down the alley.

"Turn right then crouch down behind the bins there."

Harry did as he was instructed before he pulled out his magic device and the string. He let the string play out as he hid and could see the man that Tony was talking about on the tablet screen as he walked down the alley. He was a high ranking member of the group that they were looking into. Harry quickly captured his image and sent it to Kingsley's phone with the time stamp. The man walked past where he was hidden and further down the alley without stopping.

"Is there a way out from here without going back out into that alley?" Harry whispered.

"Not that I can see and you can't go back the way you came. There are two other people that way," Tony reported. "There looks like there is a chain link fence around the corner from where you are. I could pick you up?"

"No," Harry said. "I need you to stay there. The fence will make too much noise."

Harry put the device back into his pocket and crept back out into the alley. He walked the same way the man had gone. He didn't want to play his hand but he wouldn't be able to go back the way he'd come. There were too many people at the warehouse. He just had to hope that the man before him would loop around the building or turn off somewhere.

"Keep going," Tony told him.

Harry kept walking until he spied an open window. He played out the string and took a look inside and found it empty. He quickly jumped and caught the lip of the window and pulled himself up. It was a tight squeeze but he wiggled his way into the room and glanced around. It looked like a storage room. He eased the door open and looked out into a hallway. He kept an ear out but the building was quiet around him.

He made his way to the roof and glanced over the side. He was about four stories up. He took a walk around the roof and found a spot that he could reach the next roof over. There was about a metre gap. He leaped to the other roof and carried on. The next roof was further apart and he eyed it off.

"You can't jump that," Tony warned.

"It's not far," Harry remarked.

"It's slopped on the other side," Tony told him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Harry took a running start and jumped across the gap. He came down hard on the roof and slid but he'd been ready as he whispered a sticking charm under his breath. He stopped suddenly and scaled up to the roof peak. He paused and looked out over the rooftops and building. He could tell that he was on the edge of the anti-muggle wards as he knelt on the roof. He started suddenly as Tony landed next to him and he looked at the man in his suit as he crouched down beside him. Harry tapped the Bluetooth to turn it off as Tony pushed the visor up on his helmet.

"Did you get what you needed?" Tony asked.

"As much as we are going to get," Harry answered. "It's too active. I'll run everything past Kingsley and we'll work out our next move from there."

"Does that mean that you are heading back to London?"

"Not yet," Harry said.

"How are you planning on getting down from here?"

Harry gave the man a rough grin before he slid down the roof and Tony cursed. Harry paused at the lip of the roof and looked down. He was too high to jumped as he clambered around so that he could peer over the side of the roof. There was a balcony a few feet to his left and he scrambled that way. He carefully eased himself off the roof feet first and swung in and let go. He landed in a crouch on the balcony and listened to make sure that no one heard him before he stood up. He looked into the neat and tidy apartment but couldn't see anyone inside. He placed his wand to the glass doors and whispered an unlocking charm.

Once he was in the room, he scanned around but no one had been in the apartment for a while. He strolled up to the front door and opened it up. The hallway as empty and he was sure that he was the only one in the building as he walked to the lifts. He pulled his hood up as he stepped in and pressed the button for the garage. He looked around and noticed that there were only three cars there. He placed his hand on the bonnets of the cars but they were stone cold. They hadn't been used recently. He was sure that the anti-muggle ward had something to do with it, even this far out. He tapped his Bluetooth when someone rang him.

"Potter?"

"Nice decent," Tony remarked.

"Thanks," Harry said as he checked the last car in the garage. "I'll meet you back at home, I have to check out a few more places."

"Can I act as look out?"

"No, these are already locked down scenes. If you can take a few aerial pics of the warehouse and the area without being made. I would appreciate it."

"Sure," Tony answered. "See you later."

Tony hung up as Harry looked around the parking lot before heading out of the building. Once he was far enough away, he apparated to the entrance to the American Ministry of magic. He gathered a few looks as he walked up to the counter and held out his wand to be logged.

"Do you know the way to the Auror department?" The woman questioned as she placed his wand on the counter.

"Yes, thanks."

Harry stepped away from the reception desk and back towards the Auror department. It had taken Kingsley a lot to get him an access point from this Ministry to the one in the UK. With these people working between both countries it had been necessary. Harry walked up to the international floo and threw the green powder in before stepping through to the UK. He didn't like the way that this was logged every time and preferred the anonymous way of flying.

He walked into the Auror department and the noise dimmed.

"Who let the homeless man in! Someone shut the back door!" Ron yelled out to laughter.

"Shove it," Harry snapped.

"I'm sure I can find you a wine bottle in a paper bag," Ron offered as he walked over.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoody. "Kingsley in?"

"His office," Ron replied. "He's not in a good mood so I hope you have good news."

"Fantastic," Harry muttered sarcasm and headed that way.

"Good luck, mate!"

Harry hesitated slightly before knocking on Kingsley's door.

"Enter."

Harry opened the door and Kingsley looked up from his desk.

"I hope this is worth the paperwork," Kingsley stated. "You can't just keep using that international floo."

"It was worth it and I'll have to take it back," Harry told him.

Harry pulled out his magic device and placed the tablet on Kingsley's desk. He flopped into the chair across the desk as Kingsley picked up the device.

"The place was too active to get much more than that," Harry told him. "Tony is going to get some more photos of the place from the air and he has the building plans."

"He's coming in handy," Kingsley said as he looked at the results on the device.

"That he is," Harry agreed. "He's getting close to finding out about us."

Kingsley shrugged, "That may help us."

Harry sighed and just looked at his boss.

"He's still a muggle," Harry pointed out. "I am concerned for him. That he will stumble into something that he can't handle."

"Understandable," Kingsley said. "Let's get down to work so that you're not missed."

xXx

Tony looked up when Harry walked into the room and he took in how tried that he looked.

"Coffee," Harry muttered and kept walking past him.

Tony chuckled at that and he could hear the coffee machine start up from the kitchen. Harry appeared with two coffees and held one out to him.

"Kingsley doesn't want to move on them yet," Harry told him as he settled into one of the lounges. "He has a better target in the UK. He's working out the details there before focusing here. Unless something changes his mind."

"How long are you here for?" Tony asked.

"Two days," Harry replied. "He wants me on hand here, just in case he needs more info. You helped a lot today."

"Do I get a reward for that?"

Harry gave him a grin that had his stomach flopping.

"I'm sure I can think of something," Harry purred. "After coffee."

Tony laughed as Harry gave him a wink.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Not long to go in this story now. Chapters will be slow to come out while I finish writing up the ending. This was always going to be a short story and at its present stage it's twice as long as I'd planned. I wish to take this moment to thank you all for your kudos and comments…before you read on and may or may not like me. ;-)

xXx

Harry shoved his shirt into his bag before he glanced around the empty room. He was sure that he'd packed everything up. He checked the bathroom, one last time, before walking back into the bedroom.

To see Tony sprawled out on the bed naked. Harry chuckled as he took in the sight.

"You're going to make me late for my flight," Harry said as he walked towards the bed.

"I could always drop you off?" Tony purred as he crawled towards him.

Harry just grinned while he unbuckled his belt as he took in the sight. Tony settled on the edge of the bed with a lopsided grin and a glint in his eyes. Harry pulled his shirt over his head as he let his pants drop. He stalked forward and took Tony in a rough kiss. He pulled back long enough to roughly push him back on the bed. Tony laughed as he sprawled out and Harry followed him down. They wiggled their way back up the bed as Harry settled between Tony's legs. He took him in a rough kiss as Tony ran his nails down his back, making him groan.

Harry pulled back and Tony gave him a grin. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table before snagging up the lube beside it. They had twenty minutes, max, and that was pushing it.

"Going to have to be quick," Harry remarked as he spread lube on his hand.

"You could change your flight?" Tony suggested.

Harry gave him a grin as he pressed a finger into the man below him and Tony wiggled. Harry just took him in a kiss as he took his time to widen the other man before giving his hard cock a few strokes and Tony groaned. He ducked down and kissed and nibbled down Tony's neck as the man wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry pulled back and looked down into Tony's eyes as he gave him a soft grin.

"Ready?" Harry questioned.

"Hurry up," Tony snapped.

Harry chuckled and settled into place before gently thrusting forward but Tony had other ideas and used his legs to pull him in faster. Harry gasped as he was surrounded and bucked forward as Tony groaned. He got the idea and picked a fast pace that had Tony wiggling and groaning while Harry grabbed the bars on the headboard to give himself better leverage. He took the man hard as Tony grabbed his sides and dug his fingers into his skin. That just urged Harry on faster.

Tony bucked up hard as he came and Harry groaned as he tightened around him. He quickly followed him over the edge as he came. He braced himself above Tony as he panted. He opened his eyes to see Tony watching him with a soft look in his eyes.

"You can still change flights," Tony suggested and Harry groaned.

They shifted around for Tony to grab the towel from the floor while Harry sprawled out on his back. Tony cleaned them up before curling into his side and Harry glanced over to the clock and sighed.

"You always seem to get your way," Harry grumbled but didn't move.

"Not always," Tony countered.

Harry nodded and let that hang between them. He knew that Tony was referring to Harry having to leave and his job.

"We shall see," Harry muttered as he ran his hand down Tony's back.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing, love." Harry said and they fell into a comfortable silence.

After a while Harry untangled himself from Tony and wiggled to the side of the bed. He reached over the side and snagged up his pants. He started when Tony kissed the back of his neck before he straddled his waist. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the man on his back and Tony gave him a grin.

"Didn't you have enough?" Harry questioned as Tony kissed down his back.

"Hmm," Tony muttered.

Harry chuckled and dialled a number as Tony allowed him to rolled back onto the bed.

"Good morning, United Air. Carla speaking," a woman answered sweetly. "How may I direct your call?"

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said as Tony straddled his waist again with a glint in his eyes. "I have a private flight heading out at nine fifty." Harry wiggled as Tony slid down his body, licking and kissing along the way. "I need to change that flight to this afternoon?" Harry tightened his hold on the phone when Tony took his semi hard cock in his mouth.

"I can change it to ten to three?" The woman replied as Tony swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. "Or I have a business class seat at ten past four?"

"The later one," Harry gasped as he tried to hold back the moan in the back of his throat. "Text me the details."

"Yes, sir." The woman answered as Tony pushed a finger into him.

"Thank you," Harry squeaked as he shifted his legs further apart.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"No," Harry groaned and shifted as Tony added another finger to the mix.

"We look forward to seeing you at ten past four."

Harry quickly hung up the phone and wrapped his legs around Tony and rolled them. Tony squeaked as he ended up under Harry as he grabbed his wrists and pinned him down.

"Really?" Harry demanded before taking Tony in the bruising kiss.

He pulled back and looked down at the man under him as Tony gave him an innocent smile. Harry felt himself harden as he looked into Tony's eyes while he held his hands pinned to the bed.

"Going to let me go?" Tony asked as he wiggled his hands.

"No," Harry answered and Tony laughed. "I'm not letting you go."

"Ah," Tony cooed. "Sentimental time."

Harry laughed as he let one of Tony's hands go before going down on him. Tony groaned as Harry slowly rode him, drawing it out until Tony grabbed his hip in a tight grip.

"Harry," Tony pleaded.

Harry chuckled and pulled back then sprawled out on his back and Tony quickly settled between his legs. He groaned loudly as Tony entered him and he wrapped his legs around his waist. He threw his head back as Tony hit the right spot with a loud groan.

"God, you're beautiful."

Harry started and looked up at Tony above him as the pleasure built as the pace quickened. Tony gave him a wild grin before taking him in a kiss and he tipped over the edge as he came. Tony followed quickly after as he pulled back. Harry looked up into those brown eyes and gave him a grin.

"You have me for an extra five hours," Harry remarked and Tony chuckled.

"I can think of a few things that we can do to fill in the time," Tony retorted before leaning down and kissing him.

xXx

"Tony?" Pepper's voice came over the intercom. "I have an Agent Kingsley Shacklebolt here to see you."

"Send him up," Tony ordered as he played with a pen on his table.

"Yes, sir."

Pepper appeared quickly with a tall dark-skinned man in tow in a dark suit and strangely a purple shirt. He held back his opinion of the flat purple hat on his head or the fact that he could see the purple socks above his black dress shoes. He was not what he was expecting since he was looking at Harry's boss. Tony stood and held out his hand over the desk.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Shacklebolt." Tony offered and they shook hands. "How can I help you?"

Kingsley had a strong handshake which matched the strength that Tony could see in the man's body. He would guess that his age was in his late forties and yet there was an age to his eyes. Something about him gave Tony the impression that he was older than he looked. The tall man reached into his jacket pocket and took out a brown paper wrapped parcel about the shape of a book.

"I believe that you tried to order this?" Kingsley stated and held the item out.

Tony frowned as he took the parcel in his hand. He looked at his address on the label and the strange coat of arms stamped on the paper. He placed the parcel down on his desk and opened it up.

"This was flagged by our department since the man that owned it had tried to send it out of the country," Kingsley explained as Tony uncovered the cover of the book that he'd ordered. "Normally we would have seized the parcel without the correct paperwork but when your name was mentioned. I took custody of it."

Pepper re-entered the room and placed two coffees down on Tony's desk. Kingsley settled into one of the chairs as he thanked the woman.

"Would you like anything else?" Pepper asked Tony.

"No, thanks." Tony answered as he flicked through the book.

Pepper left them alone and Tony settled on a page in the book with a familiar symbol.

" _The Deathly Hallows_ ," Tony read out loud.

"I guessed that may be the reason that you ordered such a book," Kingsley said and Tony looked up sharply. "You are digging into something that could get you into very deep trouble or killed."

"I'll willing to take the chance," Tony stated, arrogantly. "I am concerned for Harry."

"And he is concerned about you."

Tony looked at the man across the table from him as Kingsley leaned back in his chair.

"Just what is Harry a part of?" Tony pressed. "He's in danger, isn't he?"

"Yes," Kingsley said flatly. "He has spoken to you about these people and their interest in him. He would be in danger whether he was here, in the field or at home."

"Where is he?" Tony demanded. "Is he in danger now?"

"He's on a mission now and will be out of contact for another week," Kingsley replied evenly. "This conversation is not about him. It is about you."

"Any just what does that mean?" Tony asked sharply. "I do not take lightly to being threatened."

Kingsley laughed and Tony wasn't sure which way to take that.

"You are in a good position to help us, Mr Stark." Kingsley told him. "One that I intend to take full advantage of."

"And why would I help you? What would I be getting from this deal?"

"You would be helping Harry."

Tony swallowed back on his next words and glanced at the book before him. He knew when he was being backed into a corner.

"Do I have your attention, Mr Stark?" Kingsley questioned, mildly.

Tony looked up and nodded sharply.

"Why are you here and not Harry?" Tony asked.

"We have been over this," Kingsley sighed. "He is on a mission and I have come to ask your assistance here in the States."

"Just what are you asking for?"

Kingsley gave him a dark eyed stare before pulling a file out from his jacket pocket. Tony frowned at that, how did the man fit so much in his pockets? He must have a bag or something there. Kingsley leaned over and held the file out and Tony took it in his hand. He opened it up and looked at the maps before him. Buildings and other land marks had been circled or marked in. There were four maps in total before him.

"I need you to gather the same kind of information on these sites as the one that you worked with Harry," Kingsley ordered. "Keep hidden as much as possible and listen to your instincts. The phone number on there is my direct line and if you get into any trouble you can call me and I can get you the support that you need."

Tony looked up at the man before him and the way that his eyes were drawn down. Tony lifted up his hand and his fingers touched on the pendent of his necklace. Normally it sat inside his shirt but not this time. Tony's mind ran away from him and he could almost imagine that the pendent felt warm in his fingers. He got the feeling that Harry wouldn't be happy with this situation.

"Can I talk to Harry?" Tony requested.

Kingsley opened his mouth before he closed it again. Tony could tell that he wasn't comfortable but he pulled out a tablet; similar to the one that he'd seen in Harry's bag. Kingsley tapped the screen and it lit up. He couldn't see what the man was looking at before he pulled out his phone. He placed the phone on the screen of the tablet briefly before lifting it to his ear.

"I'm in a meeting with Tony Stark," Kingsley said into the phone then paused. "I want him to look into a few buildings….he wants to talk to you…"

Kingsley held the phone out to Tony and he took it in his hand.

"Harry?" Tony greeted.

"Hey," Harry said. "I can't talk long."

Tony quickly told Harry what Kingsley wanted and the fact that he'd brought the book. Harry just listened to him without a word and Tony wished that they were having this conversation face to face.

"Use JARVIS to get the information that you can," Harry told him. "Stay at a distance and keep an eye out for anything odd. Be careful Tony and if you feel uncomfortable, leave. I'll be out of contact for a few more days. When I can, I'll contact you."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked in concern.

"For the moment," Harry answered. "I have to go."

"Try to stay safe."

"I can always try. I'll call you when I can, love you."

"And you," Tony whispered.

Harry hung up and Tony looked at the screen of the mobile, but there was no number displayed, before he handed it back to Kingsley.

"I'll get you the information that you need," Tony promised.

"Perfect," Kingsley said as he stood. "Keep the book."

Kingsley let himself out and Tony was left looking at the book on his desk. Left alone with his own emotions of Harry and the situation.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Tony slowly read through the page before him while JARVIS complied the information on the maps that Kingsley had given him. He was reminded of the brothers Grimm as he read each story in turn. Something about the way that they were written seemed odd but he couldn't put his finger on it. He also had JARVIS running an image search on the symbol stamped on the paper. It looked like a large M or a type of building and, so far, had turned up nothing in the system. There was no writing on it which confused Tony. From what he'd gathered from Harry and the files that he'd seen. Symbols and Latin seemed to be common as he ran his finger over the mark on the page before him.

"Magic," Tony muttered. "Witches, wizards and escaping death."

Could that be what he was looking for. He'd seen many things that he couldn't explain and superheros were but one. Could Harry be a part of that? No, that didn't sit right with him. Harry had said that Phil Coulson had come to see him. That implied that they didn't work together but knew of each other. Could that be because Harry was British? But that didn't sit right either. Otherwise, Kingsley wouldn't be asking him to look at these buildings but the Avengers. They would have a further reach than Tony.

Harry had had files on Coulson and Tony, government files. Tony tapped his pen on the desk as he stared at the design of the Deathly Hallows on the page. There was no mistaking that Harry worked for the government and not some kind of rogue department.

"Ron Weasley," Tony muttered to himself.

"Do you want me to do a search?" JARVIS questioned.

"No," Tony sighed. "We already tried that."

JARVIS didn't reply and Tony looked at the screens before him. All the other people that Harry had mentioned had come up with similar results. He had found a birth record of a Hermione Granger but much like Harry. The trail ran cold at the age of eleven. The others did not exist in the system. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Stark?" Tony answered without looking.

"Hey," Harry greeted. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No," Tony answered as he looked at the screen before him. "How are you?"

"Tired," Harry answered. "I don't have long before I have to leave again. I'm hoping to make a move on these people soon so that I can come home."

"Tell me something," Tony ventured. "Is magic real?"

Silence greeted him, "I can't answer that."

"So yes?" Tony tried.

"I'm not allowed to say," Harry said carefully. "And you are not supposed to know."

Tony nodded and tapped the book before him.

"And the Deathly Hallows," Tony pressed. "You were looking into that symbol?"

"Just what did Kingsley tell you?" Harry asked, instead of answering.

"It's what he didn't tell me," Tony sighed in frustration.

"Tony," Harry sighed. "I am just as frustrated with this as you are."

They fell into an awkward silence.

"I just want these people to stop," Harry admitted and Tony felt his gut clench at the words. "So that I can just live my life."

"Simple goals," Tony laughed.

"Yes…I have to go," Harry announced. "I'll call again when I can."

"Stay safe," Tony offered.

xXx

Harry glanced down at his watch as he counted the seconds. He was sure that it had some kind of tracking and other features within it. At the moment Harry was more focused on the time. He could hear the chatter in his ear as his team moved into place. His other hand grasped his gun. He slipped it out and flicked the safety off. He wished, in one way, that guns weren't the way that the wizarding world progressed as he readied himself.

A loud explosion from near-by had him cursing silently.

 _'Go, go!'_ Crackled over his ear piece and he was running.

He heard gunshots from around him and knew that this was not going to plan. Harry tried to ignore that as he slipped to the side of the door. He focused as he whispered the spell under his breath and the door clicked open.

_'Front held.'_

Harry slipped through the open door and crouched down while he listened. He focused his mind but the Dark Cabal were focused on the front of the warehouse. Harry hurried through the hallways with his gun at the ready. He followed the map that he'd memorised and hoped that their information was correct. Shouting from ahead forced him into a room and Harry placed his back to the wall near the door. He heard footsteps as the fighting increased outside.

He was now trapped within the building while his team tried to bring the cabal down. It was the part of the plan that he didn't like, but if they wanted to get to the information before it was destroyed. It had to be done this way as the sounds of fighting drifted away. Harry gave them a count of ten before slipping back out into the hallway.

He didn't hear the man come around the corner until he was there. Harry quickly brought his gun up but he wasn't quick enough. Harry yelled out as a bullet torn into his leg and he quickly let off a shot of his own. However, his location had been comprised. He tried to get his feet back under him just for something hit him in the back. He yelled out again as someone tasered him. They had been betrayed.

xXx

Tony frowned as an alarm went off on his phone. He looked down at it then froze. The watch that he'd given to Harry had been destroyed. Not just disabled or taken off but destroyed. He dashed across his lab and quickly logged into his computer. He brought up the last location that he had for the watch then cursed. Strangely the GPS coordinates were here in the States and not far from where he was. Harry hadn't informed him that he was here and that concerned him. Something must have gone wrong.

"JARVIS!" Tony called. "I want as much information that we have on this location."

"Yes, sir." The computer replied. "Coming up on your screen now."

Tony almost jumped out of his skin when his phone went off beside him. He frowned at the unknown number on the screen.

"Yes?" Tony answered.

"Stay where you are," Ron Weasley ordered. "I know that you want to go after Harry but we need to hold back."

"How did you-"

"The watch," Ron explained and Tony could hear a lot of noise in the background. "We'll need you for support."

"Anything you need," Tony said quickly.

"Did they destroy the watch?"

"Yes," Tony replied as a text came up on the screen. "Just got your message."

"If they destroyed the watch then they know about your connection to Harry-" Ron's voice was drowned out for a moment. "-can you be on stand-by?"

"At the location you sent me?"

"Yes," Ron answered. "You won't be able to get too close. I'll have my sister, Ginny, meet you. You should be able to pick her out of a crowd-" Ron's voice was drowned out again. "-Medical…Tony?"

"I'm still here," Tony replied. "What did you say?"

"He'll probably be in a bad way," Ron repeated. "Can you have medical vac on hand?"

"I can set something up," Tony replied. "What is he doing here?"

"We got a tip off-hold on." Ron said and Tony could hear muffled voices but not the words. "Tony, alert your security in case they attack there."

"Here?" Tony questioned as he tapped away on the keyboard as he brought up his security level. "They would have no chance here."

"Just in case," Ron stated. "I have to go. I'll send you all the details and keep an open mind about what you see."

Ron hung up and Tony was left just looking at his phone and wondered what he'd gotten himself into. He then thought of Harry and knew he wouldn't want to have a life without him.

xXx

Harry woke to the sound of something dripping. He shivered at the cold and noticed that he'd been stripped down to his underwear. He groaned as he opened his eyes and took in the fact that he was in a stone cell. He shifted and pain flared up his right leg as the chains on his wrists rattled. He looked down to see that someone had wrapped the wound, so they wanted him alive at least, as he felt the after effects of being tasered.

He slowly eased himself up into a sitting position and looked at his wrists. The cuffs weren't magical in nature but they were heavy duty and he wouldn't be getting through them without a lot of effort. The chain was bolted into the wall at waist height and allowed him a little bit of give. Probably just long enough for him to reach the bucket in the corner and any food if it was pushed through the flap at the bottom of the door before him. He swallowed with difficulty as he took stock of his injuries and situation. He knew he'd been shot but not how bad as he felt out the bandages. He stretched it out and knew he'd be able to use it but it would slow him down.

His chest burned from the taser but otherwise he felt well enough to move. The encouraging thing was that they seemed to want him alive. That was both a good thing and bad for Harry didn't know why they wanted him comfortable. Well, comfortable enough, for now.

xXx

Tony took his time to suit up while JARVIS brought up the information that he needed. This suit was still new but he needed something with more fire power than his last one.

"I'll be with the med vac," Pepper said from near-by. "We have a hospital room waiting for him…if he needs it."

"Let's hope that he doesn't," Tony commented mildly but his stomach was churning.

Pepper looked over at him while he ran finial scans and Tony paused.

"Just be careful," Pepper remarked.

Tony gave her a rough grin that had her frowning.

"Always," Tony agreed as he pressed the button to open the roof. "I'm off to save the damsel in distress."

xXx

Harry gasped as the cold water splashed over him and he groaned as he was rudely pulled back to consciousness. A second bucket followed the first and he moaned as this one was salt water. Lines of fire ran over his skin from the salt getting into the cuts on his skin. He tried to curl up but he was cuffed hand and foot to the table. His wrists were raw from pulling on the bindings.

"Back with us, Mr Potter?"

Harry just groaned at the British voice and tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know the answer to your questions," Harry snarled.

"You killed him," the man stated.

"That was over ten years ago," Harry countered. "He's long dead!"

"He came back before," the man pointed out.

Harry squinted his eyes to look at the man beside him. His black hair was slicked back and was just old enough to have been around when Voldemort had been alive the first time. Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been held for but he knew that the Aurors would be working to get him back. He just had to hold on until then.

"Why do you want to bring him back?" Harry questioned.

"It's part of the plan," the man said as he picked up his wand. "Should we start again?"

"The answers will be the same," Harry stated. "Voldemort is dead and never coming back."

"We shall see," the man whispered.

Harry clenched his jaw as the pain curse rolled over him but it didn't last. Harry yelled out as his eyes rolled back in his head but the pain curse kept coming.

xXx

Tony touched down at an old building that he was sure used to be a hanger in the war. He could feel the pendent against his chest heat slightly as he spotted a red headed woman waiting for him. Ron wasn't kidding as he walked towards the red head and she looked him over with assessing eyes.

"You must be Ron's sister," Tony remarked. "I'm Tony Stark."

"Ginny," the woman introduced, smoothly. "Come in."

Ginny grabbed the small door of the hanger and opened it for him. Tony gave her a smile before he stepped through the door and stopped dead. His eyes widened as his mind opened that little more.

"Fuck," Tony swore and Ginny chuckled.

There were two long tables set out with men, woman and…others scattered around the room. They had large boards hanging up but they didn't seem to be attach to anything as they just hovered in the air. Small paper planes flew around the large room and seem to have a mind of their own.

"Tony," Ron called and waved them over.

Ginny gave him a nudge and he snapped his mouth closed. This is what he's been trying to puzzle out from the moment that he'd met Harry. He reached up but his fingers just touched on the metal of his suit and not the pendent that he wanted to grasp in his hand.

"What is this place?" Tony questioned, faintly.

"This is our American base," Ginny answered. "We have been working with the American Ministry for the last couple of months."

"This Dark Cabal seem to be working between here and the UK," Ron added. "Harry was on a joint effort with one of the American groups when he was taken."

"We believe that was their intention," Ginny remarked.

"Did you have any luck tracking him your way?"

"No," Tony answered. "They destroyed anything that I could have used to track him."

"That means that they are aware of your connection," Ginny said turning to her brother. "They may have been watching them?"

"Or Tony," Ron agreed. "He has a more of a public profile."

Tony clenched his jaw at that. He didn't want to think that the people that had taken Harry had used him to do it.

"Don't worry," Ron said and placed a hand on his arm. "We have narrowed down where they are. Kingsley should be here soon to run us through the before mission brief then you can blow some stuff up."

Tony felt something tighten in his stomach at those words. He just wanted Harry back.

"Perfect," Tony stated with hard eyes.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tony sat at the back of the room in complete silence as the people around him spoke of magic and rituals in an everyday sense. His brilliant mind slotting all the pieces together as Kingsley ran through the plan. What he'd only guessed as being real was being confirmed before him.

He stared at the building plans of a warehouse that he knew well. Since he'd done the background for Kingsley on it. It was a remote structure that had been difficult for him to find plans for but he had. He'd done a fly over as well and taken photos of the area. He was confident that he'd covered it from every angle and felt better, in a way, that he'd been the one to do the background. However, as he looked around the room, he still felt out of his depth and unsure how he could help. These were people had real magic and he just had his technology.

When the meeting rolled around to his part, he felt a bolt run through him. The people around the room focused on him in interest as Kingsley called his name. Tony just gave them an arrogant smirk that he didn't feel. He didn't become and hold the head of Stark industries without a few bluffs.

"We need you to keep them distracted," Kingsley told him.

Tony nodded sharply in answer, he could do that.

"You'll need to keep that pendent on the outside of your suit," Ron remarked after the meeting.

Tony struggled for a moment before the pendent on the cord hung on the outside of his suit. The pendent felt slightly warm in his fingers.

"Hold still," Ron ordered.

He pulled out a piece of wood and pressed the tip of it to the pendent. There was no flash of light or anything else as Ron whispered under his breath. Tony then felt a warmth rush over him before it felt like he was wearing something else over his suit.

"Just keep moving," Ron advised. "If you see a flash of coloured light, avoid it. If the colour is green, do everything that you can to avoid it. You will have the advantage of the sky on your side. As long as the wards hold, you will be the only one up there."

"Alright," Tony agreed as he nodded along.

"Good luck," Ron offered and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks," Tony said, dryly.

Ron gave him an encouraging smirk and a nod before disappearing into the crowd of people. Tony was left alone to settle his own nerves and fears.

xXx

Harry woke to the feeling of the ground shaking under him. He groaned as he blinked his eyes open. He lay beside the wall, where he'd been thrown, and couldn't do more than just lay there. He could feel his body shaking and he was sure that he couldn't move. He closed his eyes as he heard controlled explosions and yelling. He couldn't do anything to help as he just tried to gather as much energy that he could.

He gave up quickly and just lay there and hoped it was the good guys that found him.

"Harry!"

Harry started then winced in pain.

"Just relax."

Harry followed those directions as he felt hands on his wrists and ankles. He slitted his eyes open to see Ron and his team before him. He sighed and could feel the darkness at the back of his mind calling him.

"Just stay with me for a second," Ron said quickly as he fumbled a pouch from his pocket. "Pain curse?"

"Yea'," Harry slurred, unable to move except for the uncontrollable shaking.

"Tony is giving them a run for their money outside," Ron remarked and Harry tried to focus. "He has a medivac wanting."

A loud bang and the ground shaking made everyone pause.

"That would be Tony," Ron explained. "I was wrong about that man."

Someone then tried to help Harry sit up and he almost passed out. He whimpered in pain and they paused. Harry screwed his eyes shut before he felt something cold on his arm.

"I have to inject you," Ron told him before he felt a pin pick. "Just try to relax."

Harry tried to breathe through the pain as the drugs slowly worked into his system. He felt heavy as he looked at Ron while the man prepared another needle and injected him. The shaking eased off in his body and Harry just lay boneless. Ron gave him a lopsided grin.

"Right there?" Ron questioned.

Harry grunted in answer and barely felt it when they lifted him onto a stretcher. Ron grabbed his hand and Harry rolled his eyes towards him.

"We got this cell," Ron told him. "One more down."

Harry tried to nod but failed. Ron got the message while their medic placed a blanket over him. The drugs were tugging at him now as they lifted the stretcher up and his eyes slipped closed. Harry could still hear fighting but he was being led away from that. He woke briefly at the sound of a helicopter. He frowned at that before he saw Pepper. The woman's face was pale as she looked at him and Harry wondered just how bad he looked.

They loaded him into the helicopter as a doctor started to hook him up to fluids and look him over. Harry's eyes slid away from Pepper to lock on Ron.

"Right there?" Ron repeated.

Harry couldn't have replied even if he could have found the words as the world slipped away from him while the darkness closed in.

xXx

Tony threw out another ball of energy as he drew the attention of the people on the ground. Ron had been right as he ducked to the side of coloured light being hurled at him while his pendent vibrated. A shimmer in front of him deflected another beam and he dropped into an arch. He could see a couple of people below with what looked like brooms beside them. He wondered at the fairy tales of witches and broomsticks as he swooped around. He'd learned quickly that he had to keep moving.

He brought his hand up and sent another bolt towards the left side of the building. The ground exploded and he flew back the other way as beams of light followed him. He kept moving and avoided any lights that looked green. More people appeared below and he swooped in close to push back the enemy as he sent fire ball after fire ball down on them. Screams sounded on the air as he flew up and out of range of the coloured lights.

He glanced around quickly but it looked like their team was getting the upper hand. He flew up and assessed the people below as the lines of fighting changed. He spotted a group to the west side and looked over there.

 _'We have him,'_ Ron's voice crackled through the radio in his helmet.

Tony threw out another fireball as he felt relief run through him.

"Pepper?" Tony questioned.

 _'Confirmed,'_ Pepper answered, her voice shaky. _'He's not in a good way but the doctor has stabilised him.'_

 _'You can leave now,'_ Ron added. _'We have it under control.'_

"Does he need a hospital?" Tony questioned.

 _'Yes,'_ Ron answered. _'It looks like he was shot in the leg when he was taken. They will have to run scans. I will be going with him.'_

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Tony replied.

 _'Suit and all?'_ Pepper asked and Tony paused.

"Yes," Tony answered, already headed that way. "You have the bag I gave you?"

 _'Yes,'_ Pepper confirmed.

"Perfect."

Tony arrived at the hospital before the helicopter and waited on the helipad with a crowd of nurses. They would glance over at him every now and again but his thoughts were only on one person. The helicopter came into view and landed easily. Ron was first out with a gun in his hand as he scanned the area before waving. He felt faint when he got his first look at Harry. They had a blanket covering most of him and a mask over his face but he could see that he was struggling to draw in breath. His face was bloody and Tony could tell that he was out of it.

The medics paused briefly when they saw him then kept going. Tony went to follow until Ron blocked his way. He would have given him a piece of his mind if it weren't for the paleness to his face and the hard look in his eyes.

"They need to stabilise him," Ron said quickly. "He's lost a lot of blood which they are concerned with. Go home and get changed and come back. The doctor on the helicopter thinks that he may have to go into surgery. There isn't much we can do until they give us the go ahead to see him."

"I want to be there," Tony snapped.

"And you will be," Ron promised. "But in the meantime. Have a shower and come back here. It will not help Harry to have you in full suit."

"Why does he need to be kept out of the papers?" Tony blurted out.

"For he is famous!"

"What?" Tony uttered. "But I found nothing about him?"

"There is a lot for you to know now," Ron told him. "A whole world that Harry is a part of. A world where everyone knows his name."

Tony just stood rooted to the spot as he looked into Ron's face. It was just starting to dawn on him what he'd walked into.

"The people tonight," Tony said slowly. "They were throwing spell, the coloured lights?"

Ron snorted, "Correct."

"The pendant?" Tony guessed and his hand touched on the medal of the item.

"Protected and allowed you to see what others can't," Ron told him.

"Harry wanted me to find out."

"Yes, but in your own time. He understood that your mind needed to take everything in. There are rules and laws governing this, Tony."

"What does the symbol mean?" Tony demanded. "The one from the story?"

"Which story?"

"The symbol at the warehouse."

"The Deathly Hallows," Ron stated. "Harry once held all three parts of the Hallows. These people have it in their minds that it could bring back the man that Harry killed. He told you about that?"

"Yes, the terrorist leader?"

"Correct, now go home and change. Harry's not going anywhere and neither am I."

Tony took in the hard stance of the man before him. He understood now that Ron could force him to leave but was giving him the option. Tony slowly nodded and closed his visor. He looked around before taking off into the sky. His mind on Harry even while he called Pepper and told her of his change of plans.

xXx

Tony stepped into the private hospital room and took in the image that Harry made. He was hooked up to a few machines as Tony settled into the seat next to the bed. He gently touched Harry's hand before bowing his head with a sigh. He knew that he would find himself in this situation again. That Harry would end up this way, with the job he had, and he hated it. He knew being Iron man put his life in danger but as he looked at Harry. He could feel a sinking feeling and a fear in his belly. He didn't want to lose the man before him.

"Something about this doesn't sit right," Ron proclaimed as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "These people are getting more daring. I'll leave you with him while I look the scene over with Kingsley."

"Is all of this going to be explained to me?" Tony demanded.

"I'm not sure at the moment. That's above my pay grade, Tony." Ron admitted with a sigh, "just keep an eye on him until I get back."

Tony nodded sharply but he wanted to ask more questions. Ron took that out of his hands as he left the room. Leaving him with just his thoughts and the sounds of Harry breathing softly beside him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ron looked around the warehouse with a sinking feeling in his stomach. From the blood on the floor to the items set up around the room. This group had been planning a Ritual and he had a few ideas of what their aim had been. He crouched down and looked at the reddish-brown mark and knew what it was.

"Why are they focused on this now?" Kingsley asked as he stepped up next to him. "And here in the States?"

Ron lifted a shoulder in a shrug before standing.

"That's above my pay grade," Ron remarked.

"And it's your partner in the hospital," Kingsley retorted. "They wanted his blood for this."

"These people are nut jobs!" Ron exclaimed. "At least we stopped this lot."

"Yes," Kingsley agreed. "You know that Stark was good yesterday."

"Having second thoughts about him?" Ron questioned.

"He could help us track more of these people down," Kingsley pointed out. "Harry has been trying to convince me about using technology and muggle means with these people."

"Couldn't do any worse than we've been doing so far," Ron muttered. "At least we got this cell."

"They do seem to be gathering support," Kingsley sighed.

"And if they find a leader…" Ron trailed off.

They both looked around the warehouse, feeling on edge.

"They could finish what Voldemort started."

xXx

Harry could hear a soft beeping as he blinked his eyes open with a groan. He felt heavy and he knew that he'd been drugged and was in a hospital room. He rolled his eyes to the side and could see Tony sprawled out in the chair beside him, asleep. From the angle of his neck, he was sure that Tony wasn't going to wake up happy.

"Tony," Harry grunted and the man twitched.

"Let him sleep."

Harry slowly turned his head the other way to see Ron in the other chair. The red head gave him a smile.

"You were lucky," Ron remarked. "They almost drained you dry."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"We can only assume that they have found out that you hold the Deathly Hallows," Ron answered. "They drew the symbol on the ground in your blood."

"That's a change of tack?"

"Yes, Kingsley wants you to stay here." Ron reported and looked over at Tony. "I'm sure that the infamous Iron man can look after you."

Harry chuckled dryly at that and gave Ron a grin.

"Did you get them all?" Harry asked.

"We think that we got most of them," Ron replied. "But you know what these vermin are like."

"What role does Voldemort play in this?" Harry asked. "They were asking about him?"

Ron shrugged a shoulder as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Don't know, mate." Ron said. "These groups alway seem to bring Voldemort into this and now with the Hallows aspect. They could just be thinking that he held them."

"And that he died with them."

"And you killed Voldemort."

"He never held them though," Harry pointed out.

"They drew the symbol of the Hallows in your blood," Ron reminded him. "I'll get the case file together for you."

"Did you find anyone else?" Harry questioned. "Was I the only one they held captive?"

"Yes," Ron answered with a smirk on his face. "The chosen one."

"Ass," Harry muttered and glanced over at Tony but he was still out. "Did you cast a spell?"

"Yep," Ron retorted and pulled his wand. "Enjoy your sleep, Harry."

Harry had time for one curse word before Ron's spell hit him.

xXx

When next Harry woke, he felt a lot better, at least Ron's spell had helped with that. He was curled up on his side and the room seemed empty. They still had him hooked up to a few machines and he watched the screen of one as it beeped along to his heartbeat. He slowly rolled onto his back and confirmed that no one was there but he did notice someone standing outside the door to the room. He was sure that a mediwizard or witch would have been by to see him. By the fact that he was still at a muggle hospital they must have thought that he wouldn't die on them.

He shifted his legs and grimaced at the dull ache from the bullet wound. He slowly pulled himself to the side of the bed, taking care of the needle in the back of his hand. He felt better once he was sitting up and he was sure that he'd bruised or broken his ribs.

"Should you be sitting up?"

Harry glanced over to see Tony standing in the doorway.

"Probably not," Harry replied. "But my back and ribs were telling me to stop lying down."

Tony snorted and gave him a fond look as he closed the door and walked over to him. Harry looked down at the bandages on his leg and the distance between the bed and the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" Tony questioned as he came to stand next to him.

"Not as bad as I think I should be feeling," Harry said mildly.

"Probably the pain killers," Tony suggested. "You have been in and out for the last few days."

"Is Ron still about?"

"Yes, he's been the door guard a few times," Tony told him. "Also had me hauled out of here yesterday."

Harry snorted at that and Tony gave him a grin and a once over.

"So," Tony said after a few seconds of silence. "You're famous?"

Harry's eyes shot to Tony and he forgot the need to pee.

"Damn, Ron." Harry grumbled.

"I will take that as confirmation."

"Yes," Harry sighed. "Can you help me to the toilet?"

Tony quirked a smile and Harry looped an arm over his shoulders. With Tony's help Harry quickly used the bathroom and limped back into the room to find Ron leaning back against the main door.

"Welcome to the magical world," Ron announced and Harry sighed.

"Approved?" Harry asked as he eased himself back down on the bed.

"Yes," Ron said and flicked a paper before handing it out to Tony. "Under your name, Harry."

Tony took the paper in his hand and Harry watched the other man's eyes widen as he read it.

"Ministry of Magic?" Tony uttered. "Are you having me on?"

"No," Ron said and Tony looked at him with wide eyes. "You have seen for yourself the superhero element. Is it that hard to progress that thinking to people with magic?"

"Yes," Tony deadpanned and Harry laughed.

"Well, you are a part of it now," Ron said and waved his hand at the paper.

Harry held his hand out and Tony placed the paper into it. The Ministry of Magic coat of arms sat at the top of the letter and it stated that Tony Stark was allowed to be aware of magic and had standing within that world. It still classed him as Muggle and his connection to magic was through Harry.

"Did Kingsley burry this?" Harry asked as he handed it back to Tony.

"As much as he could within the files of the Ministry," Ron said. "Hopefully the media won't get a hold of it."

"And if they do?" Tony asked in interest.

Ron snorted as Harry groaned.

"You don't want to know," Harry said. "They have toned down over the years but if they get a hold of this…"

"Front page news," Ron finished. "Not to mention if they find out that you two are dating."

Harry groaned louder as he glared at the red head. Ron was having too much fun with this as he gave him a big grin.

xXx

Harry looked up from his laptop when Ron entered the room with a grin on his face. Tony glanced over from his own laptop on the desk that he'd negotiated to be moved into Harry's room. Ron held up the newspaper in his hand and Harry groaned as he saw a photo of himself on the front page.

" _Dark Cabal makes move on magical community_ ," Tony read. "Why is your photo on the front page? Not a great photo by the way."

"Thanks," Harry said dryly and held his hand out for the paper.

Ron placed it in his hand as he collapsed in the chair next to his bed.

"I'll be sure to get you a book called 'History of magic'," Ron told Tony. "That should get you up to date. I'm sure that Hermione has more than one copy…"

Harry tuned them out as he read through the paper and couldn't help a smirk coming to his face.

"Looks like the Americans have decided to take this group seriously," Harry remarked.

"Yep," Ron agreed. "Takes the strain off us, at least, also means that Kingsley will probably allow you to stay here longer."

Tony leaned his chair back to get a closer look at the paper and Harry handed it over.

" _Boy-who-lived_?" Tony questioned.

"Harry," Ron expanded.

" _You-Know-Who_?"

"Terrorist leader, his name was Voldemort."

"Battle of Hogwarts?"

"When Harry made himself more famous."

"Ron!" Harry squeaked.

"To sum up," Ron commented. "The Americans are taking over the cases of the Dark Cabal here and we are going to tackle what's left of them in the UK. Which means that Harry is safe for now. Since they have thrown their whole support behind us."

"About bloody time," Harry muttered.

"So," Tony said slowly. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Ron laughed, "You have a lot of catching up to do, mate."

xXx

"When you said press conference," Tony remarked. "This is not what I had in mind."

Ron laughed and clapped a hand to his shoulder as they looked out over the crowd. They were out the front of the hospital but strangely the people walking on the streets and into the hospital didn't seem to be paying them any attention. Tony found that very odd, since whenever there was a crowd and cameras, it drew people in. The people before him were just as interesting and the fact that the cameras that they had seemed to be either out of a history book or were floating by themselves. He felt like he'd been thrown into the deep end of the magical pool once again.

Harry shifted beside him on the crutches that the hospital had given him and didn't seem to be fazed by the people around him. He took note of the people that were focused on Harry and not the people that held more power. The Minister of Magic for the Americans for one. More than a few cameras had been pointed their way but Harry seemed to just brush it off.

"Harry!" Someone yelled with a British accent and they looked over that way.

"Dennis," Harry groaned then ignored the man that called out to him.

"A friend of yours?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Vultures all of them," Harry muttered and Tony nodded.

A flash suddenly went off near them and Tony blinked away the spots from his vision.

"Where the fuck did they find these cameras?" Tony snarled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Welcome everyone," Clive Daniels, the Minster of Magic called out. "Thank you for coming on such short notice-"

"As if they wouldn't have come," Harry commented and Ron snorted on his other side.

"-the topic of discussion today is not a pleasant one," Daniels continued. "We have been working with our counterparts in the UK-" Harry snorted, "with controlling a group of people that could threaten our way of life."

Murmurs started up around them at the Minister's words.

"In that endeavour there was an incident that caused casualties to our Auror department," Daniels announced and Tony started to tune him out.

Tony looked down at Harry beside him to see the glazed look in his lover's eyes and he quirked a smile.

"What?" Harry asked softly.

"Nothing," Tony replied.

"I thought this would interest you," Harry remarked. "It's not every day that a muggle sees this side of the magical world."

"I'm still trying to work out if the title muggle is an insult or not," Tony grumbled and Harry smiled at him.

A flashed went off near them and Harry didn't even flinch as Tony cursed softly.

"You'll get used to it," Harry said as another flash went off.

Tony looked around at the people and their strange state of dress. The way that people seemed to just appear and disappear as cameras and other items seemed to float in mid-air.

"Ah," Tony mumbled. "I doubt that."

Harry snorted a laughed and gave him a fond look and all of that strangeness just seemed to fade away. Until another blazing flash went off. Tony turned to the man with the camera with a glare that could have peeled paint. Harry chuckled next to him as the man with the camera slowly backed away.

xXx

Tony started badly when someone knocked on his front door loudly. He opened the door with a frown since the man on the gate hadn't called up and his security system hadn't alerted him. A blonde-haired man stood on his doorstep with a hopeful look on his face.

"Hi," the man greeted with a smile. "Sorry to drop in on you but Harry didn't see me after the meeting and a I have a few things to speak to him about and he said to come up to the door. It's nice to meet the real Iron man and all that-"

"Who are you?" Tony cut in as his hand clenched on the door.

"Oh," the man cried and pulled out a card and held it out hopefully. "I'm Dennis Creevey, I went to school with Harry. I was at the press meeting yesterday."

"What are you doing here?" Tony demanded without moving.

Dennis's smile slipped as he let his hand drop with the card still in it.

"You can let him in," Harry called from behind him.

Tony looked over his shoulder to see Harry on his crutches with a sheen on sweat on his face. Tony sighed and stepped to the side as Harry came to stand beside him.

"Your house is too big," Harry complained.

"Less steps than your house," Tony grumbled.

Harry snorted as Dennis stared at them.

"Come in, Dennis." Harry offered.

"Thanks, Harry." Dennis exclaimed and slipped through the open doorway. "I brought you the British papers both muggle and our papers. They are both running the story about this Dark Cabal and their aim about reviving You-Know-Who. Your name is mentioned plenty of times as well as the battle of Hogwarts."

Dennis held out a small box from his pocket which Harry took as he stood up to stretch his back.

"How's the leg?" Dennis asked.

"Annoying," Harry answered with a wince.

"Why didn't they use magic?"

"Too close to the last time they used complex healing magic," Harry answered. "I have a feeling that Kingsley had something to do with it as well."

Dennis smiled at that as Tony closed his front door and felt out of his depth again.

"Oh," Dennis cried and pulled out another small box and held it out to Tony. "Hermione gave me this to give to you."

Tony held his hand out and the man placed the small box, the size of his palm, into it. Tony held it up and stared at it before looking at Harry and his lover grinned.

"Do you want to help him out, Dennis?" Harry laughed.

"Oh!" Dennis exclaimed with a blush. "Sorry."

Dennis pulled out a piece of wood, that Tony was realising was a wand, and tapped the box as he muttered under his breath. Tony yelped as the box suddenly expanded and he had to grab it in two hands. He held a box the size of a file box and he just stared as Harry laughed. Strangely, the weight was still the same as it had been when it was small.

"I think Hermione went overboard," Harry said as he flicked the lid of the box up to look inside. "And yet, I'm sure that Ron held her back."

"Yeah," Dennis agreed. "She wanted to give me two boxes."

Harry laughed as both men looked at Tony and he gave them an arrogant smirk.

"He has a lot of catching up to do," Harry remarked. "I know it blew my mind when I found out about magic."

Tony stilled at those words as Dennis nodded in agreement.

"You didn't grow up with magic?" Tony asked as he set the box down on a side table.

"No," Harry answered. "We were both in the same boat as you are now, Tony."

"Yeah," Dennis agreed. "I didn't know about magic until my brother received his letter."

The feeling on the air changed at the mention of Dennis's brother and Tony wondered at that. He may feel out of the loop and his depth now but as Harry gave him a small smile. He knew that it wouldn't be for long.

xXx

Tony laid awake in his bed with Harry beside him snoring softly. He rolled over and wrapped an arm gently over the man. Harry muttered something in his sleep and curled further up on his side. Tony just smiled and eased a leg between one of Harry's as he tried to not wake the man. He didn't do a good enough job when Harry glanced over his shoulder at him in the soft light from the windows.

"Sorry," Tony muttered and curled along Harry's back.

"Why are you awake?" Harry grumbled and Tony quirked a smile.

"Just thinking," Tony admitted and Harry groaned.

"Think quieter," Harry remarked.

"Do you have to go back to London?" Tony blurted out, "I'm sure that I could use another security guard?"

"I'm not sure that Happy would agree with that."

Tony just kissed the back of Harry's neck and they laid there in silence. Tony felt like they had been in this position before and was unsure where they were going to go from here. Harry then reached back and grabbed his ass and squeezed making Tony squeak.


	14. Epilogue

Harry knocked on Kingsley's door and waited for the man to call out before entering. The dark man waved him to the seat on the other side of the desk before picking up a file.

"I've been reviewing your file," Kingsley announced. "And you still have six months on your current contract."

"Kingsley-" Harry started to say.

"And I know that we have a history and you have given me two weeks notice-"

"You can't be serious-"

"And since you are still on medical leave for the next two weeks," Kingsley continued. "Your letter of resignation is not valid."

"Come off it," Harry yelped. "It's six months, Kingsley!"

"I'm aware of that and once you are released off medical leave, I want you back in the field-"

"Kingsley," Harry complained.

"In the States," Kingsley finished.

"What?"

"Yes," Kingsley said with a glint in his eyes. "You can serve out the rest of your contact in the States."

"Doing what?" Harry sighed.

"I've heard that the superhero element seems to be making waves over there," Kingsley told him with a straight face. "That needs to be looked into."

Harry paused and stared at his boss at those words before the man gave him a grin. Harry barked a laugh at the expression on Kingsley's face. The older man picked up his letter and flicked it at him. It was signed and dated. His resignation had been accepted.

"Good luck in your new job," Kingsley offered with a smile. "I'm sure that it will keep you just as entertained as being an Auror here did."

Harry laughed at that as he stood and pulled out his badge and warrant card and placed them on Kingsley's desk. It was a bitter sweet moment since he'd been an Auror for over ten years.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly.

"Should I send Mr Stark some flowers?" Kingsley questioned sweetly. "Since he'll be your new boss."

Harry laughed and gave Kingsley a wink.

"Just don't send him my file," Harry stated. "Or he might change his mind."

"I doubt that, Harry." Kingsley remarked. "You're one of my better agents."

Kingsley stood and they shook hands over the table for the last time.

xXx

Harry glanced around the bar as he sipped on his beer and took in the beat of the music. For a Friday night the crowd wasn't as heavy as normal but it was early. He'd been there a while and had a few drinks under his belt already. His eyes caught on a dark-haired man as he entered the bar and looked around. Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one taking notice of the man and he let his eyes linger. Taking in the sight as the man ordered two beers then headed his way. Harry swallowed down the last of his beer as the man came to stand before his table.

"This seat taken?" The man asked and Harry waved his hand.

Tony set the beers down with a grin and a wink.

"Bloke at the bar looks interested," Harry remarked and took one of the beers.

"Really?" Tony questioned and looked over that way. "He looks like he would come with less problems after a one-night stand."

"Ha!" Harry laughed.

Tony looked back at him with a grin that sent a bolt through Harry. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"He probably has a job as well," Harry remarked. "Not an unemployed bum."

Tony laughed and read through the letter that Kingsley had signed off on.

"At least you’re a well-trained bum," Tony said as he handed the letter back. "Well, I've brought you a drink. Should we go back to my place now?"

Harry laughed as Tony gave him a grin.

"How can I say no to that?" Harry drawled.

Tony just gave him a wink as he sipped on his beer and they let the sounds of the bar roll over them. No one else around them mattered as they shared a drink and fell into a comfortable silence. They both felt like this was the start of something new as Tony signalled for another round of beers.

"Using your name to get what you want," Harry complained.

"Does that impress you?" Tony stated with an arrogant tilt to his head.

"Ha!" Harry laughed and they shared a look. "Wait until I use my name."

"Will it get me a free beer?"

"Love, just you wait. I can get you into places that would blow your mind."

"Now that's a bad pick-up line!" Tony cried.

Harry sat back in his seat as the bartender placed two beers down while his eyes flicked up to Harry's forehead briefly.

"There you are, Mr Potter." The bartender announced. "On the house."

Tony groaned as Harry thanked the man.

"My ego just took a dive," Tony moaned.

"Then I won't show you my bank account," Harry commented, mildly. "I may be an unemployed bum at the moment but I'm sure that I can scrounge up a few million in change."

"Next round is on you then."


	15. Bonus Chapter

A/N: I wish to thank everyone for reading this story and all the comments and kudos. At this stage I have no plans on writing a sequel but had this in mind. So, here is a bonus chapter. Enjoy.

xXx

Tony stumbled on his first step as Harry held his arm and he was sure that he would never get used to the feeling of apparation. There was just something about the feeling of being squeezed through, what felt like, a small tube that just didn't feel natural. He then looked ahead of him and gasped while Harry chuckled from beside him.

"I had very much the same reaction," Harry remarked in amusement. "Wait until you see what's inside."

"I'm not sure I want to," Tony countered. "I know that magic is holding it up but…"

Harry laughed as Tony trailed off as he took in the house before him. The wheat fields around them made the house stand out as even more strange in the otherwise normal landscape. It looked like it may have started life as a farm house but they had added to it over the years and not in a logical way. Parts of the house just stuck out at random and looked like something that a child would make. He knew that without magic that it would have just collapsed.

Tony fell into step with Harry and the house became even more unrealistic as he came closer. The only part that looked real was the marquee set up to the side of the house itself and the old clothes hoist out the back. The second floor seemed to be larger than the first and parts of the rooms overhung the lower floor. It looked to be about three stories high but Tony wasn't sure.

"Welcome to the Burrow," Harry announced. "Home to the most amount of red heads that you will ever see together outside of a redhead event."

"And defies gravity," Tony added.

"And breaks many other 'natural' laws of science," Harry said. "You might need to switch off your science mind-"

"Harry!"

A red headed woman ran towards them and Tony recognised her as Ron's sister. Harry opened his arms and the woman ran into him as they hugged. Tony looked back to the house to see a few red headed children running around the yard and into the tent.

"How have you been?" Ginny asked as she stepped back and looked at Tony. "Hey, Tony."

"I've been good," Harry answered. "Never thought that I would see the day that Percy would be getting married."

"Ha," Ginny laughed. "Neither did mum."

Tony fell back a step to let the other two talk before his eyes caught on a blonde-haired woman. He stumbled on a step as he stared then shook himself at that. He wasn't some randy teenager anymore.

"Ginny," the woman called with a slight accent. "I need your help setting up the tables."

"Coming," Ginny called back and hurried over.

"Who is that?" Tony uttered.

"Fleur," Harry answered with a smirk. "Bill's wife and part Veela."

Tony snapped out of that at those words, he'd read about them. Harry grabbed his hand and gave him a smirk that Tony wanted to kiss away. He just stood up straighter and gave Harry one of his own arrogant smirks. That just made Harry smile.

"Come on," Harry said as they headed towards the house. "Molly wants to see you."

"Why?" Tony asked as he looked up at the house. "I need to take 3D imaging of this house."

Harry just chuckled as he pushed the front door open. Tony stepped in then froze. This was the first magical house that he'd been in and even if he could see hints of the mundane around him. This was not a normal house. The fact that a brush seemed to be cleaning the shoes beside the doors and a duster was flicking around as it did its job. While the pictures in the frames were, not only watching him, but some were waving was just the first sign. He could feel the pendent around his neck was warm against his skin.

"Hello dear," one of the portraits greeted. "Welcome to the Burrow."

"Thanks," Tony muttered and the woman gave him a smile.

"Harry," an old red-haired woman greeted as she bustled into the room.

"Hi, Molly." Harry said as the woman grabbed him up in a hug.

Tony yelped as something ran over his foot that looked like a gnome with a trail of dirt behind it. Two red haired children went running after it as Tony stood there rooted to the spot. Harry had been right, he had to stop looking at this from a science point of view. This was magic.

"And this must be Tony," Molly gushed and suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family."

Tony patted the woman on the back as Harry smirked at him. There was a crash from the other room which made Molly pull back.

"I've got it mum," a man called back. "Fred and I will take care of it. We'll clean this up."

"They're still causing trouble?" Harry asked and Molly sighed.

"There is no rest around here," Molly replied. "Arthur is out the back with the others."

"I'm happy to help," Harry said with smile. "I'm sure the others could use a hand in the kitchen."

Tony started when a hand landed on his shoulder and glanced over to see Ron standing there.

"Hey, mate." Ron greeted.

"Ron," Molly cried and pulled her son into a tight hug. "Where is Hermione and the kids?"

"Out back," Ron replied when he was released. "Let's leave Tony and Harry to have a look around the house."

Okay, dear." Molly said as Ron steered his mother away.

Tony just stood there as he took in the magic that he could almost feel on his skin. It was like someone had tipped a bucket of cold water over his head.

"Come on," Harry remarked and lead him into a cosy sitting room.

Tony's eyes locked on a set of knitting needles hovering in the mid-air as they made a sweater with a large L on it. There was an old clock in the corner of the room with faces for hands and a few other odd items.

"Too much?" Harry asked as a tray with two cups and a teapot floated into the room.

"Just a bit," Tony answered as Harry grabbed the tray from the air.

"Tea?"

Tony stared at the man for a full second before bursting out laughing. Harry gave him a grin as Tony laughed. The surrealness of the situation tipping him over as Harry let the tray go and it just floated there.

"Oh," Molly's voice called out. "I forgot the milk."

The tray floated back towards the kitchen while Tony just laughed harder. Harry grabbed him up in a hug and Tony's arms wrapped around him. Tony's laughter settled down as he looked down at Harry. He gave him a smile before dipping down and capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Harry and Tony sitting in a tree," a voice drifted to them. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

"Shut it, George," Harry shouted over his shoulder.

Tony laughed and pulled the man back into a burning kiss as his hands ran down his back and grabbed his ass. Harry gasped and Tony just deepened the kiss as George made gagging noises from the doorway. They only broke apart when whistles sounded from the kitchen door. Two red headed teenagers and a blonde stood there and they all giggled when Tony and Harry looked over at them then quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Welcome to the family," Harry whispered in his ear before he kissed his cheek and let him go.

"I'm not dying my hair," Tony stated and Harry snorted a laugh.

"You won't have to, to fit in around here," Harry told him.

Tony worked that out quickly as he was passed from one person to another. He soon lost track of names as the crowd gathered and was amazed that this was just one family. Harry had been right and even if many of the people around him were red headed. He wasn't alone as he took in everything. He was sure that he was the only muggle as people would casually pull out their wands and throw the odd spell.

If the tent roof was sagging then a spell would lift it back up. If one of those gnomes wandered over then a spell and a few children would have it running away. A few uncles gathered around and soon a firework display was on show as the sun started to set and Tony wondered when the wedding would take placed.

He started when Harry wrapped his arms around him while Tony watched the flashes of light.

"Hey," Harry purred as he stood beside him. "Enjoying the show?"

"Do they understand what power they have?" Tony asked in envy.

"They probably don't see it that way," Harry remarked. "To them it's just something that they are born with. This is their normal."

Tony nodded as he took in the scene while Harry held his hand. The magic was breathtaking and Tony was sure that he would never tire of seeing it used. His technology couldn't come close to this.

"We should head in," Harry remarked as the display finished up. "They should be starting soon."

Tony nodded and followed Harry into the marquee that had been set up. They took seats at the back and soon there were hundreds of people around them. Tony marvelled at the crowd once more as he rested his hand on Harry's knee. Even if he was the stranger here, he felt like one of the family as they sat close together. No one paying them much attention. Tony glanced at the man beside him and Harry looked over. He gave the man a smile, he had a feeling that life with Harry would never be boring and he was glad in a way that it was never a one-night stand with them. Everything in his world was never going to be the same but they were in this together.


End file.
